Prólogo by SailorV
by YuuGazerock
Summary: Harry teve um sonho estranho enquanto rumava para Hogwarts para cursar o seu ultimo ano escolar. Que tipo de sonhos são esses?eu sei este prewie esta medonho mas nem titulo eu coloquei imagina um prewie xD,a historia é legal juro,entao divirtamse!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Harry estava se recuperando na enfermaria logo após o jogo de quadribol que acontecera no terceiro ano, quando uma tropa de dementadores havia invadido o campo fazendo com que caísse de sua vassoura.

Durante a noite, acordou de súbito, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo, mas não se lembrava do que havia sonhado, então logo voltou a se deitar. De repente a janela da enfermaria, que se localizava a frente de sua cama, se abriu.

Harry olhou assustado, pois não havia vento forte o suficiente para abrir aquela janela. Ficou observando a janela, estava uma noite muito bonita, com o céu limpo e a lua brilhante e esplendorosa se destacava toda pomposa.

Permaneceu lá, apenas olhando pra fora.

"_Pelo visto Madame Pomfrey deve estar tendo um sono muito pesado, porque ainda nem percebeu que a janela se abriu. Acho que vou fecha-la..."_

Ao se levantar, distraído, não percebeu q uma criatura com forma humana havia "pousado" no parapeito da janela e o observava.

Quando Harry levantou seus olhos, se deparou com a coisa mais bela que já tinha visto em sua vida, parecia um anjo.

Harry ficou paralisado olhando boquiaberto para a criatura. Ela aparentava ser baixa, tinha um corpo de "mulher" bem esguio, longos cabelos brancos, usava uma roupa preta, o que aparentava ser couro, como um tipo de colant que mostrava ainda mais o corpo curvilíneo da criatura.

Quando harry foi olhar para o rosto da "coisa" que estava a sua frente, ficou surpreso, porque era humano, mais precisamente de uma garota. A criatura parecia ser descendente de japoneses, pois tinha os olhinhos puxados que é sua característica principal, mas por incrível que pareça os olhos dela eram de um azul muito claro e profundo que o hipnotizaram.

"_Não é possível, não pode ser humano, não pode!" _pensou _"Mas o que é!"_

Decidiu se aproximar.

_- Que... Quem é você? Como chegou ai em cima? Como?_

A criatura apenas sorriu e disse:

_- Jovem Potter, você faz perguntas demais!_

Após dizer essas palavras, se arremessou de costas para fora do castelo. Harry correu desesperado até o parapeito da janela e ficou lá procurando um corpo estatelado no chão. Mas, não encontrou.

Quando desistiu e ia saindo da janela, algo cutucou a sua cabeça.

_- O que!_

Quando olhou pra cima se segurou pra não soltar um grito de espanto, a garota/criatura estava flutuando de cabeça para baixo acima de sua cabeça olhando pra ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

_- Oi!- _sorriu a garota

_- Ah...-_

Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder ou fazer qualquer pergunta a garota sairá voando pelos campos em direção da Floresta Proibida, com o que para Harry pareciam asas, asas de fada.


	2. Pessoas que nunca notamos

**_Cap. 1 – Pessoas que nunca notamos._**

_- Harry, Harry, acorda menino. Já chegamos – _dizia Mione, chacoalhado Harry freneticamente.

_- Nã... Não, só mais cinco minutinhos, por favor... rooonc – _disse Harry, voltando a babar na janela do compartimento onde se encontravam, na locomotiva que os levara para Hogwarts.

_- Anda Harry, todos já saíram do trem. – _disse Rony também começando a chacoalhar o amigo.

_- Tá, tá, já acordei – _disse desencostando a cabeça da janela.

Harry estava com a cara mais amassada, cansada e os cabelos mais revoltos que Rony e Mione já tinham visto.

_- Harry tá tudo bem? Você tá mais cansado do que o normal._

_- Estou Mione, estou melhor do que nunca, a festa de ontem foi a mais divertida que já tive._

_- É seu pingucinho – _disse Rony apertando a bochecha de Harry _– Conseguiu beber mais cerveja amanteigada que Fred, Jorge e eu juntos!_

_- Era meu aniversario de 17 anos, eu tinha que comemorar minha maioridade!_

Os três riram e conversaram a caminho das carruagens que os esperavam no lado de fora, para finalmente se dirigirem a Hogwarts e seu salão principal, onde um grande jantar de boas vindas os esperava.

Dentro da carruagem Harry se lembrou do sonho q estava tendo dentro do trem.

"_Que estranho...parecia tão...tão...real"_

_- Uma moeda por seu pensamento. – _disse Mione arremessando a moeda a Harry.

Harry agarrou a moeda antes que o atingi-se, não era a toa q era o apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

_- Estava me lembrando do sonho que tive enquanto tirava uma soneca no trem._

_- Você quer dizer enquanto roncava alto e babava a janela toda?_

_- É Rony, exatamente – _disse Harry dando um soco no ombro do amigo e rindo da piada feita as suas custas.

_- E qual foi o sonho?_

_- Ah, Mione, foi bem estranho sabe! Eu estava passando a noite na ala hospitalar, daí a janela se abriu e uma espécie de garota apareceu..._

_- Uma garota? E como ela era? – _Rony parecia muiiito interessado. _– AIIII! – _gritou Rony quando Mione lhe dera um beliscão. _– 'Cê sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, meu chuchu._

Harry observava a sena e apenas ria, ainda tinha que se acostumar com esses dois pois haviam começado (finalmente, de acordo com Harry) a namorar no final do sexto ano.

_- Sei... – _respondeu Mione com olhar desconfiado. _– Mas continue Harry..._

_- Bom, ela estava em pé, meio que "empoleirada" no parapeito da janela. Parecia um anjo, pois tinha uma aura angelical, não sei explicar a sensação..._

_- Ih Harry ta na hora de você começar a sair com mais garotas. Parece você tá apaixonado por essa "garota dos seus sonhos"._

_- Para né Rony! Não to tão desesperado assim!_

_- Enfim, ignorando essa intromissão desnecessária, continue Harry._

_- Tá._

_- Orrraaa que namorada carinhosa eu arranjei!_

_- Que você ama e adora admita!_

_- Lógico que sim! – _Rony dera um selinho em Mione deixando Harry de vela.

_- Oi gente ainda estou presente aqui ou já me esqueceram?_

_- Ai desculpa - _disse Mione meio sem jeito _- Mas prossiga..._

Harry contou todo o sonho para Mione e Rony, quando virão já haviam chegado ao castelo. Enquanto Harry descia distraído da carruagem acabou esbarrando em alguém.

_- Ai - _cambaleou a menina q fora alvo do "empurrão acidental" de Harry.

Harry a segurou rapidamente, evitando a queda dela.

_- Você esta bem? Sinto muito estava distraído._

Enquanto Harry falava a menina mantinha a cabeça baixa, era baixinha e tinhas cabelos muito negros, mas Harry podia notar pelas mãos que possuía uma pele muito branca.

_- Ei ta tudo bem com você? - _perguntou Harry outra vez.

Dessa vez a menina levantara a cabeça fazendo Harry se assustar.

_- Vo... vo... você é..._

_- Sinto muito eu estou bem sim, só demorei pra mi recuperar. - _respondeu a menina com um sorriso gentil.

Harry ficou paralisado, aquele rosto era da garota que estava nos seu sonhos. A garota tinha aqueles inconfundíveis olhos azuis e que ele havia vislumbrado em seus sonhos e também possuía a descendência nipônica, mas a única coisa que não batia eram os cabelos que eram completamente negros.

_- Ei, garoto, oiiiii será que daria pra me soltar, tá começando a machucar, e er... a cena tá um pouco estranha..._

_- Ah sim, me desculpe outra vez. - _disse Harry voltando ao mundo real e soltando a garota.

_- Ei, Kathyyy, vamos já estamos atrasadas! - _chamou uma outra garota que estava no topo da escadaria que dava entrada ao castelo.

_- Bom a gente se vê! - _se despediu ela acenando e dando um último sorriso a Harry.

_- Até! - _despediu-se também Harry, ainda não estava recuperado do choque _- Mas quem será essa garota?_

_-Kataryne N. D. Matsury - _apareceu Mione do nada, fazendo Harry quase ter um infarto.

_- Como você sabe?_

_- Bom..._

_- Eu disse pra você, é assustador ela sabe absolutamente tudo! É um tanto assustador. - _disse Rony subitamente interrompendo Mione.

_- Vou ignorar isso. - _continuou Mione ignorando até o "OOOOWW" que Rony soltara após seu comentário _- Ela deixou cair isso após o seu atropelamento._

Mione entregou um caderno com capa de couro preto com as palavras escritas em prateado "Kataryne N. D.Matsury - 7 ano - Grinfinória".

_"Grifinória...? Sétimo ano...?" _pensou Harry_ - Ei, ela é da nossa turma..._

_- Grande conclusão meu caro Sherlock, claro que ela é da nossa classe você nunca a notou?_

_- Não - _disse Harry inconformado. _- Eu nunca a notei._

_- Bom é dificil nota-la caro Harry, ela sempre fica isolada, tem bem poucos amigos pelo que eu sei._

_- Por que ela não tem muitos amigos Rony?_

_- Bom, ai você já me perguntou demais... _

_- Lila e Parvati dizem que ela meio que repele as pessoas. - _entrou Mione na conversa _- Elas dizem que parece que ela não quer ter ninguém a sua volta, que quer apenas "estar sozinha"._

Harry ficou parado encarando a amiga, como não querer ter amigos, isso era incompreensível.

_- Agora você tem outro probleminha._

_- Qual Mione?_

_- Entregar o caderno a ela, ou pretende ficar com ele?_

_- É você tem razão..._

_- Agora é melhor entramos, porque praticamente só nós estamos aqui fora ainda._

_- É verdade então vamos logo._

Harry fora um pouco mais na frente enquanto Rony e Mione vinham um pouco mais atrás, abraçados.

**_N/A:_**

**_Oi Oi genteeeee!_**

**_ahhh postando fic nova com titulo provisorio xD_**

**_well não tenho idéia do que colocar como titulo ainda e já que ela já tem 9, 10 com o prologo, capitulos prontos então decidi postar_**

**_agradecendo a paciencia das minhas betas readers Stef's e Honoka-san por terem ligo ela e deixado eu postar (Stef's não leu ainda, mas eu a cito aqui porque entendo que ela ta meio sem tempo, querida adoro-a a lot!)_**

**_e também a fofissima filhota LiNi e meu maninhocom quem eu divido a conta Tidusque também leram antes que eu postasse._**

**_brigadão e espero que curtem ;)_**

**_kisus cherry ;3333_**


	3. Grandes Talentos Sendo Revelados

_**Capitulo 2 - Grandes Talentos Sendo Revelados**_

Todos estavam a postos no salão principal, seleção e o discurso tradicional já tinham sido feitos. A única diferença foi a falta do mais amado diretor que Hogwarts já possuíra, Alvo Dumbledore. No ano anterior, durante a grande batalha contra Voldemort, Dumbledore dera sua vida para salvar a de Harry, o qual ainda não conseguira aceitar o fato, e assim concedendo a vitória a Harry e a Ordem.

Agora estavam todos se deliciando com o jantar, mas Harry não parava nem um segundo quieto no lugar.

_- Harry pelo amor de Merlin, quer sossegar esse facho! Tá todo mundo te olhando._

_- Tá Mione! Desculpe._

_- Por que tanto remelexo cara?_

_- To tentando achar a garota, Kataryne não é!_

_- Ihhh tá interessado garanhão?_

_- Rony poupe-me, depois de 6 anos você despertou a veia comediante dos seus irmãos é!_

_- Ehh, mau ae senhor!_

_- Só quero entregar este caderno a ela, quem sabe isso não é o diário dela?_

_- Opa! Fico interessante! Au! _- Mione dera um tapa na mão de Rony enquanto este tentava pegar o pequeno caderno - _Pô, só to apanhando e levando patada hoje!_

_- É pra você parar de ser intrometido Rony! - _disse Mione com olhar severo _- Nem adianta fazer cara de cachorrinho abandonado que não cola. Pelo visto Harry hoje você não a encontra, parece que essa escola tá cada vez mais cheia, não acham!_

_- É verdade. - _concordou Rony.

E realmente era verdade. Havia mais alunos de primeiro ano do que de costume em Hogwarts este ano. Todas mesas pareciam ter aumentado de tamanho pra comportar tantos alunos.

_- Bom, o jantar já está terminado. Como não sou de muitas palavras, apenas desejo um ótimo ano letivo e boas vindas a todos. Estão dispensados - _disse prof. Minerva aos alunos, após todos estarem completamente satisfeitos.

_- Bom vamos meninos temos uma tarefa a fazer._

_- Qual?_

_- Esqueceu Harry? Você é monitor agora também, temos que levar toda essa tropa de novos estudantes pra nossa sala comunal._

_- Ah é verdade hehehe..._

_- Vamos lá galera! Primeiranistas nos sigam, vamos!_

Rony tomara a dianteira e começara a guiar os alunos novos, enquanto Harry e Mione procuravam os alunos perdidos. Depois de uma longa noite, o trio de monitores se dirigiram aos seus dormitórios.

_- Harry pode subir, eu subo mais tarde! - _Rony dando uma piscadela pro garoto.

_- Ah tá, saquei saquei, vejo você depois, juízo crianças. _- logo após dizer isso Harry subiu as escadas ouvindo as risadas dos amigos.

Entrou em seu dormitório, no qual dividia-o com mais 3 garotos além de Rony, todos já dormindo um profundo sono. Harry decidiu acompanha-los indo dormir também. Enquanto despia o manto, o caderno que estava guardado em suas vestes caíra aberto no chão. Quando Harry ia ajunta-lo viu que tinha algo escrito nas páginas, como tinha sangue de maroto correndo em suas veias e uma curiosidade fora do normal, decidiu ler o que estava escrito.

_"Que mal vai fazer? Não vou saber os segredos mais profundos dela lendo apenas duas páginas."_

Harry começara a ler o que pra ele parecia um tipo de poema.

**"_Replica"_**

_**"I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind your door.**_

_Estou em casa novamente, venci a guerra, E agora estou atrás de sua porta**  
I tried so hard to obey the law, and see the meaning of thisall.**_

_Eu tentei severamente obedecer a lei, ver o significado disso tudo**  
Remember me? Before the war.**_

_Lembra-se de mim? Antes da guerra**  
I'm the man who lived next door.**_

_Eu sou o homem que morava ao lado,**  
Long ago...**  
há muito tempo_

_**  
As you can see, when you look at me, I'm pieces of what I used tobe.**_

_Como você pode ver quando olha pra mim, Sou pedaços do costumava ser**  
It's easier if you don't see standing on my own two feet.**_

_É mais fácil se você não me vê firmando sobre meus próprios pés**  
I'm taller when I sit here still, you ask are all my dreamsfulfilled.**_

_Sou mais alto quando me sento aqui parado, Você pergunta se todos os meus sonhos estão realizados**  
They made me heart of steal, the kind them bullets cannot see,yeah.**  
Eles fizeram de mim um coração de aço, o tipo que os projéteis não conseguem ver  
_

_**Nothing's what it seems to be**_

_Nada é o que parece ser**  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica**_

_Sou uma réplica, sou uma réplica**  
Empty shell inside of me**_

_Uma camada vazia dentro de mim**  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...**  
Não sou mais eu mesmo, sou uma réplica de mim_

_**The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill the holein me.**_

_A luz está verde, minha reputação está limpa, Nova vida para preencher o vazio em mim **  
I had no name, last December, Christmas Eve I can't remember.**_

_Eu não tinha nome, Dezembro passado, Véspera de Natal, não consigo me lembrar**  
I was in a constant pain, I saw your shadow in the rain.**_

_Eu estava em constante dor e vi sua sombra na chuva**  
I painted all your pigeons red, I wish I had stayed homeinstead.**  
Eu pintei todos os seus pombos de vermelho, desejo que ao invés disso, eu tivesse ficado em casa  
_

_**Nothing's what it seems to be**_

_Nada é o que parece ser**  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica**_

_Sou uma réplica, sou uma réplica**  
Empty shell inside of me**_

_Uma camada vazia dentro de mim**  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...**  
Não sou mais eu mesmo, sou uma réplica de mim..._

Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over

_Você vai me deixar agora, quando tudo acabar?  
**Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over...**_

_Você vai me deixar, meu mundo agora está acabado..._

Raising from the place I've been, and trying to keep my home baseclean.

_Levantando do lugar em que eu estava, tentando manter minha base limpa**  
Now I'm here and won't go back believe.  
**Agora estou aqui e não voltarei, acredite_

_**  
I fall asleep and dream a dream, I'm floating in the silentdream.**_

_Eu adormeço e de sonho a sonho, Estou flutuando num rio silencioso_

_**No-one place blame on me.**_

_Ninguém está colocando a culpa em mim**  
But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah.**_

_Mas nada é o que parece ser_

_**I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind your door.**_

_Estou em casa novamente, venci a guerra, E agora estou atrás de sua porta**  
I tried so hard to obey the law, and see the meaning of thisall.**_

_Eu tentei severamente obedecer a lei, ver o significado disso tudo**  
Remember me? Before the war.**_

_Lembra-se de mim? Antes da guerra**  
I'm the man who lived.**_

_Eu sou o homem que vivia._

"_Que sensação estranha, parece que este poema esta me descrevendo." _Pensou Harry quando terminou de ler o poema que estava escrito no caderno da garota. Por incrível que pareça, aquelas palavras que estavam escritas ali descreviam seu estado de espírito logo após a grande batalha, se sentia exatamente assim.

Harry depositou o caderninho em sua cabeceira e se deitou, o sono não demorou a chegar, um sono sem sonhos, mas muito relaxante.

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte bem relaxado, tomou um banho e se arrumou para ir tomar o café.

_- Bom dia Rony._

_- Bom dia. Pelo visto esse ano vamos ser os atrasados da turma._

_- Por que? Não entendi._

_- Fomos os últimos a sair do trem, os últimos a nos sentarmos no salão e hoje somos os últimos a sair do dormitório. – _disse Rony com cara de sabichão.

_- Hahahaha muito engraçado Rony. Agora vamos tomar o café? Mione deve estar plantada lá fora nos esperando._

_- É verdade, vamos nessa._

Falando isso, Harry abriu a porta e descendo a escada com um pouco de pressa acabou não vendo uma pessoa a sua frente, colidindo com ela dolorosamente, fazendo com que caísse com um estrondo no chão.

_- Ai meu Merlin, mil perdões desci com muita pressa e não vi você._

_- Não, tá tudo bem sim. Pelo visto só vamos nos encontrar em meio de empurrões. _– disse Kathy sorrindo para Harry fazendo com ele ficasse encabulado.

_- Hehehe é verdade, você esta bem mesmo? Te fiz despencar da escada._

_- Estou sim. Na verdade qualquer um do seu tamanho me faria despencar, convenhamos com esse meu tamanho acho que até um vento mais forte me levaria embora. – _conclui Kathy rindo de si mesma e fazendo Harry rir também.

_- Ah antes que eu me esqueça. Você deixou cair isso ontem._

_- Meu caderno. Nossa, procurei ele feito louca ontem, obrigada por guarda-lo pra mim, obrigada mesmo._

_- De nada era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de dois empurrões consecutivos não é!_

_- Hehehe é mesmo, bom eu tenho que ir se não vou me atrasar, então a gente se vê. – _disse Kathy acenando e indo em direção do quadro. _– Espero que não seja me derrubando no chão outra vez, ta!_

_- Hahaha ok! – _riu Harry sem graça _– Ah... você esta indo pro salão principal?_

_- Sim, por quê?_

_- Nós também estamos indo. – _disse Harry apontando com a cabeça Rony e Mione que estavam mais atrás assistindo a cena e se segurando pra não rir das trapalhadas do amigo. _– Podíamos ir juntos._

_- Não tudo bem, eu sei bem o caminho, mas obrigada pelo convite. _– respondeu Kathy _– A gente se vê na aula._

Logo após dizer isso a garota sumiu atrás do retrato.

_- Meu cara que fora, foi feio mesmo._

_- Como assim fora?_

_- Harry tá na cara que 'cê ta gostando dessa menina misteriosa._

_- Nã... Não eu.. eu só estava querendo ser gentil, só isso._

_- Harry se até Mione percebeu é porque você ta dando uma bandeira enorme. E tudo bem, acho que Gina já superou o fora que você deu nela ano passado, não é!_

_- É acho que sim._

Harry tinha tido um namoro rápido com Gina no ano anterior, mas decidiu terminar o namoro pois havia notado que o que sentia por ela não passava de amor de irmão, e essa conclusão, segundo Rony, foi a coisa mais sabia que ele já tinha tido.

"_Eu gostando dela? Mas eu só a vi duas vezes e também não acredito em amor a primeira vista..." _pensou Harry durante o café da manha no salão principal.

_- Harry olha lá, é a Kathy. – _disse Mione apontado para uma garota isolada no canto esquerdo da mesa, de cabeça baixa escrevendo.

_- O que será que ela tanto escreve?_

_- São poemas, creio eu._

_- Como você sabe Harry?_

_- Bom... er... eu..._

_- Você leu aquele caderno? Como você pode? Isso é invasão de privacidade sabia?_

_- Calma Mione. Ele caiu aberto e eu não resisti, 'cê sabe como eu sou._

_- Hmmm... – _olhou Mione desconfiada.

_- Juro! – _disse Harry fazendo pose de escoteiro._- São lindos os poemas dela, li apenas um, mas parecia que me descrevia, descrevia como eu me sinto após tudo o que aconteceu._

_- Que interessante isso._

_- O que?_

_- Alguém fazendo você ler poemas. Isso realmente foi raro._

_- Que é isso? 'Cês dois tiraram o ano pra ficar zoando com a minha cara foi? – _disse Harry teatralmente fazendo cara de ofendido.

_- Lógico que não, imagina. – _comentou Rony rindo da situação.

_- Bom então vamos pra aula._

_- Vamos. – _disse os meninos seguindo Mione para a aula de Feitiços, a primeira aula do ano.

**_N/A:_**

_**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII genteeeeeeeeee :DDD**_

_**nhaaaaa to muito feliz com essa fic**_

**_este capitulo é em homenagem a Miss Mousse que teve a paciencia de ler todas as minhas fics e ainda gostou delas_**

_**muitooooooo obrigada mesmo fofaaaaaaa**_

_**espero que goste desse capitulo tambem :D**_

_**bjoks a tds ;3333**_


	4. Tentativas de Puxar Conversa

Capitulo 3 – Tentativas de Puxar Conversa.

Nas semanas seguintes Harry insistentemente tentava puxar conversa com Kathy, mas sem sucesso algum.

_- Sério Harry, essa garota não vai com a sua cara, definitivamente._

_- É to começando a desistir sabe! - _disse Harry enquanto caminhavam por um corredor muito conhecido.

_- E então cara! Admita você tá afim dela!_

_- Eu nã...- _mas antes que Harry termina-se a frase alguém o atingira. _- Eu sinto muito._

_- É acho que realmente nós só vamos nos encontrar assim não é! - _disse a garota sorrindo.

_- É ver... - _mas quando Harry olhara para onde a garota deveria ter saído, não encontro nada além de uma parede. _- Mas como! De onde você saiu?_

_- Harry aqui é a Sala Precisa! - _disse Rony.

_- Como você sabia da existência da Sala Precisa? Somente a AD e Malfoy sabiam da existência dessa sala. - _olhou Harry surpreso para a garota.

_- Você não é o único a conhecer os segredos desse castelo. _- disse Kathy com um olhar de desafio.

_- Nossa que interessante._

_- Bom meninos, eu tenho que ir, preciso arrumar minhas coisas pras aulas de amanha, foi um prazer reencontrá-los, a gente se vê nas aulas. - _disse Kathy a eles dando um "tchauzinho" e virando as costas pros dois rapazes.

_- Ei espera, também estamos indo pra sala comunal._

_- Tudo bem eu posso ir sozi..._

_- Eu insisto! - _disse Harry interrompendo mais um possível fora.

_- Bom já que insiste. - _respondeu ela encarando Harry e o deixando um pouco encabulado.

_- Ah... Harry eu vou encontrar com a Mione na biblioteca._

_- Mas a Mi..._

_- Ela esta fazendo um trabalho sabe! - _disse Rony com uma piscadela.

_- Ahhh OK! Vejo vocês depois então._

Logo após Rony seguiu na direção oposta, deixando Harry e Kathy a sós, os dois rumaram para a sala comunal quase em silêncio.

_- Você é tão quieta assim? Ou só fica assim quando eu me aproximo? - _disse Harry passando a mão pelos cabelos.

_- Hahaha não seja convencido - _os dois riam da piada de Harry _- Sempre fui muito calda, quase não tenho com quem conversar._

_- Por que? Pelo que notei você não tem muitos amigos._

_- Não tenho motivos pra tê-los._

_- Como assim? E aquela garota que te chamou quando eu esbarrei em você a primeira vez?_

_- Ah ela, ela é minha irmã mais nova, o nome dela é Mayu, esta no 6º ano. - _respondeu ela sorrindo _- Me orgulho dela._

_- Você só tem ela de irmã?_

_- Não tenho dois mais velhos que são gêmeos, Kay e Kazue, e mais dois mais novos, Hatori de seis e Kana de um, meus pais adoram crianças._

_- Nossa todos os seus irmãos tem nomes japoneses, que legal! Mas por que você não?_

_- Minha mãe disse que foi uma promessa ao meu avô, porque quase na mesma hora em que eu nasci minha avó morreu, então colocaram meu nome em homenagem a ela. Minha avó apesar de ser também de descendência japonesa possuía nome ocidental._

_- Quanta história deve possuir a sua família né!_

_- Sim são milênios de história. - _disse ela sorrindo, parecia estar se divertindo enquanto conversava. _- Somos descendentes diretos dos grandes bruxos do Japão._

_- Mas ambos os seus pais são do Japão?_

_- Não Harry, meu pai é inglês, pra falar a verdade meus pais se conheceram aqui em Hogwarts._

_- Sua mãe veio estudar aqui?_

_- Sim, lá no Japão somos muito conhecidos, daí é um pouco complicado estudar, acho que você consegue entender né!_

_- É e como entendo. - _disse Harry coçando a cabeça.

_- Apesar disso uma de minhas tias ficou e estudou lá, minha mãe tem duas irmãs, elas são trigêmeas._

_- Que família grande você tem! Deve ter uma montanha de primos e primas, como gostaria de ter isso._

_- Bom na verdade eu não tenho primos, minha mãe é a única que tem filhos, uma das minhas tias acabou de se casar a outra esta solteira, ela diz que esta esperando o garanhão dela. - _disse Kathy caindo na gargalhada - _Vai entender né! Mas você perguntou muito sobre mim e eu não perguntei nada sobre você sinto muito se estou sendo indelicada ou aparento desinteresse, mas..._

_- Todos já sabem da minha vida toda, eu sei. - _disse Harry a interrompendo. _- Não, não esta me ofendendo nem nada, além do mais, saber mais de você é bem mais interessante! - _disse ele com um sorriso.

_- Ah, que bom. – _respondeu ela um pouco encabulada olhando para o chão.

_- E então, onde você mora? Já que a grande maioria da sua família não é daqui._

_- Eu moro na região rural e mais afastada em Nagano no Japão. Em meio de uma grande floresta que é propriedade da minha mãe._

_- Nossa você vem de lá só pra estudar aqui? Isso que é empenho!_

_- Nem tanto assim. – _disse ela com um sorriso. _– Meu pai tem negócios aqui, e um dos parentes dele trabalha aqui em Hogwarts._

_- Se não for perguntar muito, posso saber quem seria?_

_- Bom já chegamos. "Bolinhas de Gude" – _disse ela ao retrato da mulher gorda que se abriu permitindo a entrada deles na sala comunal.

_- Nem notei que já tínhamos chegado. – _disse Harry meio inconformado, porque sabia que o "papo" seria cortado.

_- Bom eu vou subir e arrumar as minhas coisas. – _disse ela rumando para as escadas _– Foi muito divertida a nossa conversa, obrigada pela atenção e até mais. – _despediu-se ela com um sorriso.

_- Ah Kathy! – _chamou Harry _– Posso te chamar de Kathy não é!_

_- Claro pode. Mas por que me chamou?_

_- Bom eu queria saber se a gente pode conversar assim de novo? Realmente foi muito divertido ter sua companhia. – _perguntou Harry um pouco encabulado.

_- Bom... ah.. – _Kathy não sabia o que responder. _– Bom, tudo bem podemos sim. _– Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

_- Ótimo, ótimo! – _respondeu Harry não podendo evitar o largo sorriso nos lábios.

_- Bom agora eu tenho que ir, tchau e até qualquer hora._

_- Até. – _respondeu Harry feliz vendo ela sumir pelas escadas, não conseguia acreditar que conseguira conversar e ter conversas futuras com Kathy.

Enquanto Harry se dirigia a uma das poltronas da sala comunal, alguém descia as escadas fazendo-o olhar pra ver quem era.

_- Ah, eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa. – _disse Kathy.

_- O que é? – _disse Harry chegando mais próximo dela.

_- Bom minha irmã vem me pentelhando a semana toda para que eu diga o seguinte, que ela te acha muito gato. _– disse ela segurando uma gargalhada e um pouco envergonhada.

_- Bom er... que bom, acho. – _respondeu Harry encabulado. _– Não era bem ela que eu queria que acha-se isso, mas enfim... – _disse Harry se aproximando mais dela.

_- Ah... – _de súbito, percebendo a aproximação de Harry, Kathy se afastou _– Realmente eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau, até qualquer hora Harry. _– disse ela correndo para as escadas.

_- Cara como eu sou cavalo! – _falou Harry para si mesmo depois que Kathy deixara a sala. – _Tava tudo muito perfeito, mas meus instintos de homem tinham agir logo agora!_

Enquanto se auto xingava, Rony e Mione entraram conversando felizes na sala.

_- Harry o que você fez? – _perguntou Mione demonstrando preocuparão.

_- Me chama de idiota!_

_- Por que deveria cara? O que você fez? – _disse Rony, indo em direção ao amigo.

_- Eu praticamente avancei o sinal com a Kathy! Cara, tava tudo tão perfeito tinha conseguido ter uma conversa muito boa e longa com ela e tinha conseguido conversas futuras, mas não a anta aqui tem que deixar o "Harry homem" entrar em ação!_

_- É você é um idiota. – _consolou Rony dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

**_N/A:_**

**_Só pra avisar que o "poema" da Kathy do capitulo anterior na verdade é uma música do Sonata Arctica chamada Replica._**

**_Brigadinha a todos que postaram aqui, isso me deixa muito feliz e empolgada_**

**_e por favor não esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha na minha fic nova Rock in Roll High School_**

**_e um outro detalhe por alguma razão o ff ta comendo os meus pontos de interrogação quando o mesmo está junto com o ponto de exclamação Oo' estranho não!_**

**_bjoks a todos_**


	5. Ora essa nem tudo esta perdido!

_**Capitulo 4 – Ora essa nem tudo esta perdido!**_

"_Merlin como eu sou patético!" _pensava Harry enquanto estava na aula de poções, depois de algumas semanas do acontecido. Kathy mal falava com ele e se mantinha a alguns metros de distancia cada vez que se encontravam, como agora, na sala de aula, estava sentada pelo menos umas cinco mesas a frente dele.

Enquanto estava mergulhado em devaneios, não notou que sua poção já estava no ponto e tinha começado a queimar, borbulhando alto e respingando liquido de poção do esquecimento por toda a sala.

_- Potter! Potter! – _chamou o professor Snape, mas já era tarde demais, de tanto a poção borbulhar dentro do caldeirão de Harry fazendo-o virar derramando toda a poção pelo chão das masmorras. _– Detenção Potter, sábado de manha!_

_- Mas... – _disse Harry voltando a si. _– É o passeio pra Hogsmeade..._

_- E menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória!_

_- Mas que droga cara, não vai ter como você ir pra Hogsmeade. _– disse Rony quando a aula já tinha acabado.

_- A gente traz doces e cervejas amanteigadas pra você, ta Harry! – _disse Mione tentando consolar o amigo.

_- Obrigada Mione, eu sou um cara de muita sorte. – _disse Harry cabisbaixo.

Enquanto isso mais a frente, Kathy e sua irmã conversavam animadamente.

_- Nossa o professor Bins tava no extremo da chatice hoje, dormi praticamente a aula toda! – _disse Mayu esfregando um dos olhos.

_- Ai Mayu só você mesmo. – _disse Kathy dando risada da irmã. _– Sinceramente não sei como consegui passar nas provas._

_- O professor Bins simplesmente repete o que esta escrito nos livros, então é só decorar, santa decoreba! – _respondeu Mayu rindo. _– Mas e você maninha, como esta sua relação com o Sr. Potter?_

_- Não temos nada, muito menos uma relação. Pare de colocar coisas onde não existem._

_- Ah Kathy fala sério, vai dizer que você não se derrete por aqueles olhinhos verdes de garotinho abandonado que ele tem, da vontade de pegar no colo!_

_- Até parece que você esta apaixonada por ele Mayu. – _disse Kathy com um sorriso.

_- Lógico que estou, eu e mais todas as garotas desse castelo! Acho que você é a única que não._

_- Então sou uma exação, gosto disso. –_ disse Kathy colocando as mãos na cintura fazendo pose.

_- Ai menina você é a única q tem 99,9 de chances com ele!_

_- O que quer dizer com isso?- _perguntou Kathy um pouco confusa.

_- Maninha ele ta correndo feito um cachorrinho atrás de você, acho que você foi a única que não percebeu isso ainda, porque todas as "Fãs de Harry Potter" estão te fuzilando com o olhar toda vez que passa por elas._

Kathy olhou a sua volta e toda a menina que passava olhava para ela com tremendo ódio e com olhar assassino.

_- É você tem razão, isso é assustador._

_- Então menina, sai dessa vida de solteirona e aproveita! Você merece maninha. Bom eu já estou um pouco atrasada pra aula de Transfiguração, é melhor eu correr. A gente se maninha fofa! – _disse Mayu apertando uma das bochechas da irmã, apesar de ser mais jovem que Kathy, Mayu era mais alta que ela, fazendo aparentar que ela fosse mais velha e não ao contrario.

_- Bom meninos, eu vou indo tenho que correr pra minha aula de Runas Antigas. – _disse Mione.

_- Ah Mione mata aula e fica com a gente. – _pediu Rony com carinha de cachorro pidão.

_- Não mesmo Rony. Bom depois a gente se fala. – _disse Mione dando um selinho em Rony e se despedindo de Harry.

_- Nem pra namorar ela mata aula. _– comentou Rony meio tristonho.

_- Quem mandou você namorar uma aluna exemplar! – _falou Harry rindo do amigo.

_- Ora, ora olha quem fala, você também ta todo apaixonadinho pela japinha e diga-se de passagem também é uma CDF._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você lembra dos "segundos" lugares matérias nas notas das provas finais e o único primeiro lugar que Mione não tirou em poções?_

_- Não lembro nem do que eu comi ontem, como vou lembrar das colocações dos anos anteriores?E eu não estou todo apaixonadinho por ela Rony!_

_- Bom meu caro Harry, Mione estava comentando comigo que a sua querida Kathy foi a segundona em todas as matérias, menos poções na qual tirou o primeiro lugar. – _disse Rony colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. – _E então cara o que a gent... ei por que parou assim tão de repente? – _perguntou Rony.

Harry tinha parado com tudo no corredor, apenas estava lá estático olhando mais a frente, Rony ficou sem entender porque o amigo parara, então decidiu olhar para o que Harry tanto olhava, um pouco mais a frente estava Kathy despedindo-se de sua irmã.

_- Ah entendi o porquê da parada. E então vai falar com ela? – _mas Harry continuava parado só olhando ela passar, e ela o ignorou totalmente. _– Meu isso foi uma esnobada muito grande._

_- Valeu pelo apoio Rony. – _respondeu Harry com tom de ironia na voz.

Assim transcorreu a semana, Harry tentando falar com Kathy e ela simplesmente o evitando, respondendo comprimentos apenas por educação ou inventando desculpas pra não ficar na presença dele.

_- Nós traremos doces da Dedos de Mel pra você Harry. – _disse Mione despedindo-se de Harry na manhã de sábado.

_- É isso ai cara divirta-se! – _disse Rony também se despedindo.

_- Valeu Mione, e valeu Rony MESMO pelo apoio. – _disse Harry dando um soco no ombro do amigo. _– A gente se vê a noite._

Dizendo isso todos seguiram o seu caminho, Rony e Mione para Hogsmeade e Harry rumo às masmorras para a sua tediosa detenção.

Depois de passar a manhã toda e o começo da tarde limpando os ladrilhos das masmorras, Harry finalmente estava livre pra curtir o resto do seu sábado. O almoço já tinha sido encerrado, então Harry decidiu curtir um pouco a brisa do lago e esperar Mione e Rony por lá. Passeou um tempo pela margem do lago e não encontrou nenhuma uma alma viva, até que um pouco mais a frente sob a sombra de uma árvore encontrava-se alguém sentado de cabeça baixa aparentemente escrevendo.

"_Er... é a Kathy." _Pensou Harry depois de se aproximar um pouco e identificar quem era. _"Será que devo tentar puxar conversa? Bom mais do que outro fora eu não vou levar né!" _pensando isso decidiu se aproximar.

_- Oi. – _disse Harry chegando um pouco mais próximo de onde ela estava sentada. _– Não quis ir para Hogsmeade?_

_- Ah... Oi. – _respondeu Kathy se assustando com o comprimento. _– Você me assustou, estava tão concentrada em meus escritos que não percebi que estava ai. _– disse ela com um sorriso. _– Não, minha irmã me convidou para ir, mas preferi ficar aqui, gosto quando o castelo esta assim vazio, fica muito mais calmo._

_- Posso me sentar? –_ perguntou Harry _"Mesmo sabendo que a resposta é não, não custa eu tentar mais um pouco." _Pensou Harry.

_- Pode, sem problemas._

_- Ah... o.. obrigado. – _disse Harry surpreso com a resposta sentando ao lado dela, um pouco distante.

_- Pensei que estivesse com seus amigos em Hogsmeade._

_- Não, fiquei cumprindo minha detenção com Snape por ter inundado as masmorras de poção do esquecimento, bem que minha poção podia estar certa pelo menos faria com que ele esquece a minha mancada._

_- Hehe é verdade. – _respondeu ela com um risinho abafado, logo abaixou a cabeça e recomeçou a escrever.

_- Kathy?_

_- Sim Harry?_

_- Eu queria pedir desculpas. – _disse ele encarando-a _– Não foi minha intenção passar dos limites, sinto muito mesmo._

_- Não tudo bem, é que eu nunca passei por esse tipo de situação antes, então não sabia como agir. – _respondeu ela sorrindo.

_- Que bom fico aliviado em ser perdoado. – _disse ele também sorrindo. _– Mas então o que você tanto escreve nesse caderninho?_

_- Letras de música. É um hobby pra mim sabe?_

_- Você deve ter muita inspiração, cada vez que vejo você esta escrevendo._

_- É verdade. – _disse ela dando outra risada abafada.

_- Você se inspira em que?_

_- Nas pessoas, eu as observo e vejo como agem e faço as letras com base em como eles se sentem._

_- Nossa, e pra quem esta escrevendo agora?_

_- Pro meu irmãozinho, Hatori, ele me enviou uma coruja dizendo que o cachorrinho dele havia morrido, o pergaminho estava até borrado, devia estar chorando quando o escreveu._

_- Posso saber como é a letra? Pode cantá-la pra mim?_

_-Bom, eu tenho vergonha de cantar pra pessoas "estranhas", e não canto muito bem e também você não conseguiria entender porque é em japonês._

_- Eu não me importo que seja em japonês depois você me explica a letra, e também não sou mais um estranho sou? – _perguntou Harry sorrindo pra ela.

_- É não é mais. – _respondeu ela sorrindo – _Mas não diga que não lhe avisei, eu canto muito mal._

_- Duvido! Vamos cante!_

_- Ta legal._

Ela se remexeu no lugar e segurou o caderninho bem firme nas mãos e começou a cantar.

_**Feel My Soul **_

_(Sinta minha alma)_

_**Nakitsukaretetanda  
Toikakeru basho mo naku  
Mayoinagara tsumazuitemo  
Tachidomarenai  
Kimi ga kureta egao  
Otoshita namida wa  
Boku no mune no fukai kizu ni furete kieta  
I feel my soul, take me your way  
Soo tatta hitotsu o  
Kitto daremo ga zutto sagashiteiruno  
Sore wa guuzen dewa nakute  
Itsuwari no ai nanka ja nakute  
You're right all right  
You're right all right, scare little boy **_

_**Nandomo kurikaesu dooka ikanaide  
Sasayaku yoona kimi no koe wa itooshikute  
I feel my soul, take me your way  
Moo furimukanai  
Kitto kono te de ima tashikametaiyo  
Itsumo tanjunna hodo kurushinde  
Ikiteyuku imi o shiritaikara  
You're right all right  
You're right all right, scare little boy**_

Sotto tsubuyaita kimi no kotoba you say it  
Ugokidase mienai kedo michi wa hirakareteru

I feel my soul, take me your way  
Soo mogaki nagara mo  
Kitto konomama zutto aruiteyukeru  
Sore wa guuzen demo nakutte  
Arifureta yume nanka ja nakutte  
You're right all right  
You're right all right  
Itsumo tanjunna hodo kurushinde  
Yorokobi no imi o shiritai kara  
You're right all right  
You're right all right, scare little boy

"_Linda voz." _Pensou Harry depois de ouvi-la cantar, estava encantado.

_- Você é uma garota cheia de talentos. – _disse Harry.

_- Nem tanto assim. – _respondeu ela sem jeito – _Bom vou traduzir a letra pra você, porque com certeza você não entendeu nada não é!_

_- É com certeza hehe. – _respondeu Harry coçando a cabeça.

_- A letra diz o seguinte:_

"_Cansado de chorar  
Sem lugar para recorrer  
Sem poder parar de andar  
Mesmo que tropece diante das dúvidas  
O sorriso que você me deu  
E as lágrimas que deixei cair  
Desapareceram depois de tocar  
Na ferida profunda do meu coração  
Sinto a minha alma, leve-me do seu jeito  
Talvez todo mundo procure o tempo todo  
Uma coisa única  
Que não é um acaso nem um amor falso  
Está bem, tudo bem  
Está bem, tudo bem, menino assustado_

Você me implora várias vezes para não ir  
Esta sua voz baixa é tão querida  
Sinto a minha alma, leve-me do seu jeito  
Não volto mais  
Com estas mãos, quero conferir agora  
Vivo sofrendo para entender  
O significado da vida  
Está bem, tudo bem  
Está bem, tudo bem, menino assustado

Murmurei a frase que você diz  
Ande, é invisível mas o caminho está aberto

Sinto a minha alma, leve-me do seu jeito  
A batalhar  
Vou continuar caminhando assim  
Não é um acaso  
Nem um sonho qualquer  
Está bem, tudo bem  
Está bem, tudo bem  
Vivo sofrendo para saber  
A alegria da vida  
Está bem, tudo bem  
Está bem, tudo bem, menino assustado"

_- Você cada vez me surpreende mais. É linda essa letra!_

_- A muito obrigada, eu apenas passei aquilo que meu irmão sentia quando me escreveu aquele recado._

_- Queria eu ter essa facilidade, mau consigo fazer meus trabalhos sem a para Mione corrigilos ou as vezes copiar tudo dela._

_- Uau que aluno exemplar você é! – _disse ela rindo de Harry.

_- Mas é claro que sou! – _disse ele acompanhando a piada.

E assim a tarde se passou, com os dois la embaixo daquela árvore, conversando e rindo de várias situações.

_- Nossa já anoiteceu. – _disse ela.

_- O tempo passa rápido quando a gente se diverte. – _disse ele sorrindo.

_- É verdade. – _respondeu ela retribuindo o sorriso _– É melhor entrarmos, já devem estar servindo o jantar, estou morta da fome. – _disse ela se levantando e espriguiçando.

_- É eu também, nem almocei graças ao Snape._

_- Tadinho dele. – _disse ela dando tapinhas no ombro dele e rindo de Harry.

_- Obrigada por sentir a minha dor... snif... – _disse Harry fingindo enxugar uma lágrima fazendo com que Kathy desse boas gargalhadas. E assim os dois seguiram para o salão principal, conversando animadamente durante o tempo todo.

_**N/A:**_

_**NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIM capitulo novo já "produzir feito uma louca"**_

_**E por favor leiam a minha fic nova Rock Roll High School n.nV**_

_**Kisus fofuxos ;333**_


	6. Vamos Admita Logo!

_**Capitulo 5 – Vamos Admita Logo!**_

_- Bom dia Mayu!_

_- Ah! Bom dia maninha, o que foi? Viu o passarinho verde foi?_

_- Por que pergunta isso? - _perguntou Kathy estranhando a pergunta da irmã, pois não se sentia mais feliz do que o normal.

_- Você parece tão radiante essa semana em particular, sabe!_

_- Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar. - _respondeu Kathy confusa se sentando e servindo-se do café da manhã.

_- Maninha, a presença do Sr. Potter tem te feito muito bem. Olha pra você, tá muito mais sorridente do que de costume!_

_- Não fale besteiras Mayu. - _disse Kathy comendo uma rosquinha _- Só somos amigos, nada mais._

_- Hm tá legal... - _disse Mayu desconfiada _- Bom maninha, sua irmã vai curtir o domingo lá fora, pegar um sol, produzir vitaminas para o meu belo corpo. Quer ir junto e desfrutar a adorável companhia de sua modesta irmã_

_- Não modesta irmã, agradeço o convite, mas estou cheia de trabalhos para fazer. - _respondeu Kathy se levantando _- Vou passar esse ensolarado domingo na minha amada biblioteca, estudando! Então até a noite Mayu. - _disse Kathy dando um tapinha no ombro da irmã e rumando para a biblioteca.

Durante a semana que havia se passado, Harry e Kathy estavam cada vez mais próximos, conversando bastante, se conhecendo. De tanto serem vistos juntos começaram a surgir boatos sobre os dois, mas nenhum desses boatos tinha chegado aos ouvidos deles, bom, pelo menos por enquanto.

_- Rony, preciso ir a biblioteca fazer algumas pesquisas._

_- Mas Mione, hoje é domingo, da um tempinho nessa sua mania de estudar, por favor, só hoje. - _implorou Rony, enquanto ele, Mione e Harry caminhavam pelos corredores.

_- É Mione, tá um dia tão lindo lá fora! - _concordou Harry.

_- Tá bom, eu faço esse sacrifício meninos. - _disse ela sorrindo _- Mas antes eu vou na biblioteca reservar os livros que eu irei precisar!_

_- Bom isso é melhor do que nada. - _disse Rony com um meio sorriso abraçando Mione.

_- Harry hoje você não vai ir atrás da Kathy? - _perguntou Mione _- Ela podia ir conosco, gostaria muito de conversar mais com ela._

_- Bem que gostaria que ela nos acompanha-se, mas não a vi hoje cedo, nem na sala comunal e muito menos no café da manhã, não sei onde ela se meteu. E eu nunca vou atrás dela, a gente que se "esbarra" por ai! - _respondeu Harry entrando na biblioteca.

_- Meninos me esperem aqui enquanto eu falo com a Srta. Pince. - _disse Mione e rumando para onde a Srta. Pince se encontrava.

_- E então cara? O que pretende fazer?_

_- Como assim Rony?_

_- Meu Merlin, ele ainda não se ligou! Harry tá na cara que 'cê tá apaixonado pela Kathy!_

_- Lógico que não estou!_

_- Qual é! Pra cima de mim não cola!_

_- Para com isso Rony._

_- Então me diz o que você faria se tivesse um loiro, alto e bem atribuído fisicamente, estivesse dando em cima dela?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Da uma olhada. - _disse Rony virando Harry para a direção certa.

Harry viu uma coisa que o deixou extremamente raivoso. Lá estava Kathy toda sorridente com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, o garoto era loiro, de olhos azuis, alto e forte, qualquer que seja a "coisa" que estavam fazendo, parecia muito divertida.

_- Quem é esse... esse... - _enquanto Harry tentava encontrar algum adjetivo para denominar o Lufa-Lufa, o garoto colocou a mão na cintura de Kathy - _EI TIRA AS PATAS DELA SEU OXIGENADO!_

As palavras de Harry ecoaram por toda a biblioteca, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de Kathy e do Lufa-Lufa. Kathy estava mais vermelhas do que a bandeira da Grifinória, enquanto o Lufa-Lufa olhava para Harry sem entender o que fizera de errado.

_- Vamos embora Rony! - _disse Harry saindo o mais rápido que pode, depois de perceber o que havia acabado de fazer.

_- Cara o que deu em você? - _perguntou Rony assustado, nem ele acreditava no que Harry tinha feito.

_- Nem eu mesmo sei!_

_- Eu sinto muito Kevin. Não sei o que aconteceu com ele. - _disse Kathy envergonhada.

_- Tudo bem Kathy. Também estou sem entender o que eu fiz de errado para o Potter agir assim._

_- Mas, esquecendo isso, foi um prazer conhecer meu mais novo cunhado. - _disse Kathy sorrindo _- Espero que sejam felizes._

_- Muito obrigado Kathy! Também espero. - _disse Kevin retribuindo o sorriso _- Bom agora deixarei você estudar. Até mais!_

_- Até. - _despediu-se Kathy.

E assim transcorreu o domingo, de um lado Kathy, confusa com a atitude nada discreta de Harry, do outro, Harry morrendo de ciúmes de Kathy e ao mesmo tempo morrendo de vergonha do escândalo que fez.

_- Ai, finalmente terminei! Bom vou voltar para sala comunal e dar uma relaxada _disse Kathy para si mesma, enquanto arrumava as suas coisas.

Logo depois rumou para a torre da Grifinória. Enquanto subia as escadas que davam acesso a entrada da torre, Kathy encontrou Harry, mas pelo o que parecia não estava sozinho. A medida que Kathy se aproximava conseguiu ver uma longa cabeleira ruiva muito conhecida.

_"Mas é Gina Weasley." _pensou Kathy enquanto se aproximava. _"Ai meu Merlin, eles estão..." _no angulo de visão de Kathy ela conseguia ver Harry e Gina se beijando.Kathy não conseguia acreditar, Harry Potter havia reatado com Gina Weasley?

Kathy sentiu algo frio em sua face, passou a mão em seu rosto e viu que era uma lágrima.

_"Mas por que estou chorando? Não sinto nada por ele além de amizade!" _pensou ela se recompondo e indo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

_- Obrigado por tirar esse cisco do meu olho Gina!_

_- De nada! Bom estou indo pra sala comunal, você também vem?_

_- Não tenho que patrulhar os corredores um pouco, mas daqui a pouco eu vou pra lá, até! - _disse Harry se despedindo.

_- Maninha, o que você tem? Esta ai, cabisbaixa, há horas. - _perguntou Mayu um pouco preocupada.

_- Não tenho nada Mayu, estou muito bem. -_ respondeu Kathy em um tom nada convincente.

_- Vamos me diga o que aconteceu. - _disse Mayu sentando no braço da poltrona onde estava Kathy.

_- Vi o Sr. Potter se agarrando com a ex dele no corredor. - _disse Kathy tristonha _- Não entendo porque me sinto assim. Nós não passamos de amigos._

_- Maninha isso se chama ciúmes e síndrome do coração partido._

_- Coração partido! Mayu eu não estou apaixonada por ele._

_- Maninha está sim, por esse motivo que você se sente desse jeito!_

_- Não estou apaixonada por ele Mayu! É difícil de entender isso!_

_- Você está sim!_

_- Não estou!_

_- Aiiii Merlin! - _disse Mayu em um tom um pouco alterado.

_- O que foi?_

Enquanto isso no outro lado da sala comunal.

_- Harry você tá legal? - _perguntou Mione.

_- Estou! Nunca estive melhor. - _respondeu Harry com um pouco de ironia na voz.

_- Não conseguiu digerir o que aconteceu na biblioteca ainda? - _perguntou Rony.

_- Pior que não. Por que que ela estava tão "intima" daquele cara? - _perguntava-se Harry _- O pior de tudo é que não entendo porque me sinto assim. A gente não tinha nada além de amizade recém começada. Merlin, por que me sinto assim?_

_- Vou responder essas perguntas caro amigo! - _disse Rony sentando-se do lado de Harry _- "Por que você se sente assim? Porque você esta completamente apaixonado por ela" e "O que você esta sentindo agora? Isso se chama ciúmes."_

_- Ciúmes? Por que deveria sentir ciúmes dela? E já disse não estou apaixonado por ela._

_- Harry vai por mim, você tá sim! Segue meu conselho porque já passei por isso. - _disse Rony dando uma piscadela para Mione que escutava a conversa dos dois.

_- Rony não estou apaixonado por ela! É difícil de entender isso! Ou quer que eu desenhe?_

_- Você tá sim!_

_- Não estou!_

_- Aiii Merlin! - _bufou Rony.

_- O que foi?_

_- VAMOS ADMITA LOGO! - _gritaram juntos Mayu e Rony, um em cada canto da sala comunal, atraindo a atenção de todos.

_**N/A:**_

_**Como esta que vos fala não esquece a cabeça porque esta grudada, esqueci de dizer que a musica no capitulo anterior se chama Fell my soul da cantora de JPOP YUI.**_

_**Recomendo a musica e a cantora n.n**_

_**Então espero que curtam esse capitulo novo ;D**_

_**Bjoks e deixem-me reviews lol**_


	7. Constrangimentos, pequenos desentendimen

_**Capitulo 6 - Constrangimentos, pequenos desentendimentos e valorosas reconciliações.**_

Depois de dois "micos" consecutivos, Harry e Kathy mau se olhavam e quando cursavam o caminho um do outro, viravam as costas e rumavam para o caminho oposto.

_"Por que? Merlin, por que não consigo encará-lo?" _pensava Kathy andando freneticamente pelos corredores, de tão rápido que andava nem percebeu que havia um rapaz a sua frente.

_- Me desculpe, eu... – _mas antes que Kathy pedisse desculpas por ter esbarrado no garoto, notou que era alguém muito conhecido – _Harry?_

_- Bom dia. – _disse Harry em um tom nada agradável.

_- Er... Bom... Bom dia. – _respondera Kathy sem jeito – _Eu tenho que ir. – _disse ela desesperada e seguindo rapidamente em direção ao fim do corredor.

_- Não espera. – _disse Harry agarrando dolorosamente o braço de Kathy – _Precisamos conversar._

_- Sobre o que? – _perguntou Kathy se desvencilhando da mão de Harry.

_- Sobre o que aconteceu na biblioteca._

_- Mas não aconteceu nada demais lá, só você que fez um escândalo e nem me explicou o porque!_

_- Explicar! Explicar! Você deveria ter me dito que tinha um namorado! Me poupar de ver vocês dois se esfregando na biblioteca! – _disse Harry perdendo o controle.

_- Mas ele não..._

_- Não! Não venha negar pra mim que aquele cara não é seu namorado! – _gritou Harry interrompendo Kathy. _– Ou você deixa qualquer cara ficar passando a mão em você em público! – _Harry começara berrar feito um louco no meio do corredor, chamando a atenção de todos que se encontravam por perto.

_- Não ele não... – _começou a falar Kathy, estava chorando completamente apavorada, não reconhecia o Harry que estava a sua frente.

_- Já disse pra não negar o que eu vi! E eu que me deixei levar por essa sua carinha inocente, me deixei apaixonar! Como fui burro! – _disse Harry virando as costas e indo em direção ao corredor.

_- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! – _gritou Kathy _– Ele é namorado da minha irmã! – _falou ela em um suspiro, mas Harry nem parecia estar lhe escutando, continuava a andar na direção oposta que ela se encontrava.

Kathy estava chorando muito, nunca fora tão ofendida, de tão nervosa virou as costas e ia rumando para o lado oposto do corredor, mas de repente sentiu seu corpo começar a ficar dormente, não conseguia mais agüentar os pesos dos livros que carregava deixando-os cair no chão. Quando viu já estava de joelhos no chão, com a mão na boca e segurando a barriga, estava passando muito mal.

_- O que? Mas você não é namorado da Kathy? – _disse Harry encarando Kevin que tinha acabado de aparecer abraçado com Mayu irmã de Kathy.

_- Não sou o cunhado dela, namorado da Mayu. – _respondeu Kevin dando um beijo no rosto de Mayu.

_- É a gen... KATHY! – _gritou Mayu correndo em direção do corpo imóvel de Kathy.

Quando Harry viu Kathy imóvel no chão não conseguia acreditar no grande erro que cometera, por um impulso correra na direção onde se encontrava Kathy.

"_Ai Merlin os olhos dela!" _pensou Mayu quando viu os olhos de Kathy semi-abertos_ - NÃO! NÃO CHEGA PERTO DELA! – _gritava Mayu.

_- Mas eu..._

_- Agora não Harry, depois eu explico, preciso levar ela daqui correndo! – _disse Mayu, se acalmando quando viu a cara de preocupação de Harry.

_- Eu posso carregá-la! – _disse Harry com um tom de desespero na voz.

_- Não tudo bem eu a levo. – _disse Mayu apontando a varinha para irmã fazendo-a flutuar. _– Se quer ajudar, leve as coisas dela de volta para a sala comunal e avise aos professores que ela não ira comparecer as aulas de hoje, faça o mesmo por mim Kevin. – _disse Mayu entregando seu material a Kevin _– Vou levá-la o mais rápido para a floresta._

_- Floresta? – _perguntou Harry sem entender.

_- Digo enfermaria, bom até mais! – _despediu-se Mayu carregando a irmã em direção a enfermaria.

"_Merlin faça ela agüentar mais um pouco!" _pensou Mayu correndo desesperada para a floresta. _– Finalmente! Estamos aqui._

Mayu estava correndo desesperada para uma clareira na floresta proibida, chegando lá deitara Kathy no chão.

_- Pronto maninha, esta a salvo agora._

Dizendo isso o corpo de Kathy fora envolvido por uma intensa luz, tão intensa que Mayu não conseguia olhar. Quando a luz diminui Mayu olhara para irmã, Kathy estava sentada em uma pedra brincando distraída com uma borboleta.

_- Kathy como se sente? Se sente melhor? - _perguntou Mayu se sentando ao lado da irmã.

_- Sim, me sinto sim. – _respondera Kathy com um sorriso.

_- Mas o que aconteceu? Você nunca deixou que o excesso de energia chegasse a esse nível!_

_- Discuti com o Sr. Potter. Perdi o controle, me senti muito triste. – _disse Kathy encostando a cabeça no ombro de Mayu.

_- Ai maninha. – _disse Mayu, passando a mão na cabeça da irmã. _– Vai perdoá-lo pelo o mal entendido?_

_- Sim, acho que sim. Vi pela aura dele que estava envenenado pelo ciúme. E como não tenho como reverter a situação agora, terei que deixar com que essas coisas que vem acontecendo continuem._

_- Hm entendo... – _disse Mayu se levantando _– E como se sente agora? Podemos voltar para a escola?_

_- Ainda não, olhe para os meus olhos. – _disse Kathy olhando profundamente nos olhos da irmã, a cor dos olhos de Kathy estava muito clara, quase como se fossem brancos. _– Preciso esperar mais um pouco, a cor não voltou ao normal ainda._

_- Certo, vou ficar aqui com você. Depois vamos correndo para a enfermaria._

_- Por que? – _perguntou Kathy confusa.

_- Com a cara que o Sr. Potter fez quando viu você "desmaiada", é bem capaz de ele matar aula para te encontrar na enfermaria. Isso que é amor! – _disse Mayu com um sorriso bobo.

_- Só você mesmo Mayu! – _disse Kathy rindo da irmã.

Enquanto isso, um inquieto Harry não parava de olhar para o relógio não parando um segundo no lugar.

_- Cara que bicho te mordeu?_

_- Rony, eu sou o cara mais estúpido da face da terra! – _sussurrava Harry para Rony no meio da aula de herbologia.

_- O que você fez de novo? – _perguntou Mione, enquanto plantava um nabo norueguês.

_- Gritei com a Kathy, a acusei de coisas sem sentido. Agora ela esta na enfermaria desacordada._

_- AI MERLIN, VOCÊ QUASE MATOU A MENINA! – _gritou estupefata Mione.

_- Sta. Granger, a algo que queira dividir com a classe? – _perguntou Profª Sprout que, como todos os alunos da classe, tinha se assustado com o grito de Mione.

_- Não professora, eu só me excedi um pouco. – _respondeu Mione envergonhada.

_- Menos 3 pontos para a Grifinória, por perturbar a aula. – _disse Profª Sprout em tom severo.

_- Mas o que você fez? – _perguntou Mione.

_- Bom, eu... – _mas antes que Harry pudesse explicar a sineta tocou informando o fim das aulas do dia. – _Bom vejo vocês depois, vou correndo a enfermaria. – _de um salto Harry correu para a entrada da estufa rumo à enfermaria.

Harry correu feito um louco pelo castelo, não agüentava mais ficar sem saber como estava Kathy, já que foi sua culpa que ela fora parar na enfermaria. Quando chegou lá, Harry entrou a toda na enfermaria, fazendo um barulho tremendo, logo depois se recompôs e caminhou calmamente a procura de onde Kathy estava. Mais a frete, Harry avistara Mayu sentada perto de uma cama.

_- Mayu como ela esta?- _perguntou Harry correndo em direção de Mayu.

_- Ela esta bem, agora só esta dormindo. – _respondeu Mayu, guiando Harry para mais próximo da cama.

_- Eu sinto muito Mayu. Não sei o que deu em mim para agir daquele jeito, realmente não sei. – _disse Harry se sentando ao lado da cama de Kathy.

_- Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, Harry._

_- Sim, eu sei. – _disse Harry cabisbaixo _– Mas o que aconteceu?_

_- Ela não pode ficar nervosa, digamos que ela tem saúde frágil. Quando estamos em casa, ela pratica muitos esportes, e isso beneficia a saúde dela._

_- Entendo._

_- OBA-CHAN! – _gritou Kathy, acordando de repente - _OBA-CHAN! DOUSHITE?DOUSHITEEEEEEE?_

_- Daijobu one-san. – _abraçou-a Mayu, acalmando a irmã que acordara aos prantos _– Daijobu._

_- Ela esta bem? – _perguntou Harry se levantando.

_- Daijobu one-chan? – _perguntou Mayu.

_- Hai. – _respondeu Kathy enxugando as lágrimas. _– Só um sonho ruim. – _disse ela sorrindo.

_- Bom, então eu foi indo, vocês dois tem muito o que conversar. – _disse Mayu indo em direção a porta.

E Mayu se foi, deixando os dois sozinhos, em um clima desagradável. Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, Harry apenas a encarava e Kathy fitava as mãos.

_- Kathy, eu... – _começou Harry a falar, mas logo sua voz morrera.

_- Por que você falou aquelas coisas sobre mim? – _perguntou Kathy ainda fitando as mãos.

_- Eu sinto muito, realmente não sei o que deu em mim, não consegui me controlar. Vi você com aquele cara, fiquei louco, me perdoe Kathy, por favor._

_- Tudo bem eu o perdôo, mas com uma condição._

_- Qual?_

_- Que você nunca mais faça isso, me pergunte antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Sempre que se sentir inseguro com a nossa amizade, venha e me fale esta bem? – _disse Kathy acariciando a face de Harry.

_- Sim eu farei isso, prometo! – _disse Harry com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

_- Que bom! – _disse Kathy também sorrindo – _Vou cobrar viu!_

_- Pode cobrar. – _disse Harry se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

Agora os dois estavam só alguns centímetros separados, Harry decidiu se aproximar, tentar mais uma vez. Estavam cada vez mais próximos, Harry podia sentir a respiração de Kathy, mais próximos, a boca dos dois estava a milímetros de distancia, Harry estava quase lá, roçou a boca dela na dela, e então...

_- Querida! – _disse madame Pomfrey, destruindo o clima _– Você já pode ir agora, não corre mais perigo de nada._

_- Ah! – _disse Kathy voltando ao mundo real _– Obrigada Madame Pomfrey. – _disse Kathy se levantando e ajeitando as vestes.

_- Eu te acompanho. – _disse Harry, sem jeito.

_- Então, boa noite jovens._

E os dois rumaram para a torre da Grifinória, completamente em silêncio, ambos estavam muito constrangidos pelo o que "quase" acontecera.

_- "Coqueiros Havaianos" – _disse Harry ao quadro da mulher gorda para que permitisse a entrada dos dois.

A sala comunal estava cheia de gente, todos conversando animadamente.

_- Bom... – _disse Harry ainda sem jeito.

_- Eu vou pro meu quarto, me deitar. – _disse Kathy

_- Ah... claro, vê se descansa tá! Boa noite._

_- Obrigada pela companhia, boa noite Harry! – _despediu-se Kathy dando um beijo no rosto de Harry.

Harry ficou lá, parado, apenas vendo Kathy rumando para escadaria que dava acesso aos dormitórios.

_- Que cara de bobo alegre é essa Harry? – _perguntou Rony, se aproximando do amigo.

_- Eu to no céu, Rony! – _disse Harry se jogando no sofá.

_- Ih, acho que agora ele piro de vez!_

_**N/A:**_

_**NHAAAAAAAAAAA to muito satisfeita com essa fic n.n**_

_**Nhaaa minha leitora fiel não apareceu mais i-i (Miss Mouse volte i.i pleasee)**_

_**Em compensação Day miga mais maioro de fiel, querida filha xD**_

_**Esta acompanhando as fics novas lol**_

_**Espero que curta esse capitulo Day n.n**_

_**E a senhorita kelly também agradeço a presença constante n.nv**_

_**Bjoks e deixem reviews**_


	8. Um trio virando quarteto

_**Cap. 7- Um trio virando quarteto.**_

Já era véspera de natal em Hogwarts, isso significa alunos agitados e cheios de trabalhos e provas do fim de semestre.

_- Espera Kathy! Vou com você na biblioteca! – _falou Mione correndo na direção da amiga.

_- Ai Merlin, essas duas não se desgrudam mais! Acho melhor a gente começarmos a nos preocupar Harry! – _disse Rony seguindo calmamente as duas garotas apressadas.

A convivência entre Kathy e o trio tinha ficado cada vez mais constante, Kathy agora estudava todos os dias com Mione, e a ajudava a arrastar os meninos para irem à biblioteca para fazerem trabalhos ou estudar para provas.

_- E então Harry? Como tá a relação de vocês dois? – _perguntou Rony ao amigo.

_- A gente não passo daquilo que tivemos na enfermaria a dois meses. – _disse Harry um pouco desapontado _– Isso é um pouco deprimente sabe?_

_- E como! Mas ela continua não deixando você se aproximar?_

_- Não, não é bem isso, não tivemos mais oportunidades._

_- Putz! Isso é que é má sorte mesmo! – _falou Rony dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo _– Mas você sabe que sempre estarei aqui para lhe dar apoio e palavras sabias!_

_- Claro Rony... – _disse Harry com tom irônico _– Você é o melhor conselheiro que já tive!_

_- Lógico que sou! – _disse Rony cheio de si.

_- Vamos meninos! – _disse Mione chamando os garotos, que estavam bem afastado delas.

_- Vou procurar uma mesa. – _disse Kathy.

_- E eu falar com Srta. Pince. – _disse Mione, indo em direção da senhora que cuidava da biblioteca.

_- As duas estão até parecendo irmãs! Vou começar a entrar em pânico! – _disse Rony seguindo Kathy, enquanto ela procurava por uma mesa.

_- Vamos nos sentar ali. – _indicou Kathy uma mesa vazia mais ao fundo da biblioteca.

_- Vou buscar a Mione. – _disse Rony prontamente indo atrás de Mione.

_- Ai gosto tanto daqui! – _disse Kathy animadamente, parecia que seus olhos brilhavam de tanta alegria de estar ali.

_- Bom, eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – _disse Harry rindo e sentado-se a mesa.

_- Pronto, podemos começar a estudar. – _disse Mione guiando Rony que estava carregando uma montanha de livros.

_- Mione, por que tantos livros? – _disse Rony largando os livros em cima da mesa _– Só vamos fazer um trabalho!_

_- Precisamos de várias fontes Ronald!_

_- Claro, todas as fontes dessa biblioteca! – _disse Rony se sentando à mesa.

_- Para de ser chorão, Ronald! Peguei poucos livros dessa vez._

_- Imagina se fossem muitos. – _disse Harry pegando um dos livros.

_- É, você pegou poucos livros. – _disse Kathy também pegando um dos livros _– São só 20 livros sobre a Revolução dos Vampiros de 1560, mas acho que da pra fazer um trabalho razoável._

_- Só? – _disse Harry surpreso – _Eu no máximo pegaria um desses!_

_- Bom, vamos começar? – _perguntou Kathy enquanto remexia na mochila a procura de pergaminho e uma pena. _– Ah, mas, o que é isso? – _disse ela tirando um pergaminho amassado de dentro da mochila.

Kathy abriu cautelosamente o pergaminho, quando terminou de lê-lo ficou de boca aberta.

_- O que foi? O que esta escrito ai? – _perguntou Harry preocupado.

_- Eu vou esganar a Mayu! – _disse ela com raiva.

_- Por que? O que ela fez? – _perguntou Harry se levantando.

_- Prestem atenção no que diz esse pergaminho: _

"_Querida Mayu,_

_Como vão as coisas ai na escola? Eu e seu pai sentimos muita falta de você e da sua irmã._

_Falando em sua irmã, pode avisar a Kathy que gostaríamos de convidar os novos amigos dela para passarem o natal aqui em nossa casa?_

_Adoraríamos a presença deles. E como eu sei que você é responsável irá avisá-la para a mamãe. Vai sim né? Porque você é a filhinha fofa da mamãe, é sim!_

_Não esqueça!_

_Beijões da mamãe que ama vocês de montão!_

_Satsuky._

_1/12/05_

_OS: Ai maninha! Eu esqueci completamente! Não briga comigo, por favor! _

_Pra evitar que você faça isso, estou jogando este pergaminho na sua mochila para que você o encontre... Desculpas mana fofa do meu coração!_

_Beijos da sua irmã mais amada (eu sei que eu sou sim!) _

_Mayu_

_Data em que eu lembrei dessa mensagem 18/12/05"_

Logo depois que Kathy terminou de ler o bilhete, o silêncio perdurou na mesa.

_- Eu... eu... – _disse Kathy quase como um sussurro.

_- Passar... – _começou a falar Rony.

_- ... as férias de natal... – _continuou Harry.

_- ... no Japão! – _terminou Mione empolgada.

_- Eu... eu... – _continuava a sussurrar Kathy com o bilhete nas mãos.

_- O que foi Kathy? – _perguntou Harry notando que Kathy estava muito calada.

_- Eu... eu..._

_- Você? – _disse Rony curioso.

_- EU VOU MATAR ELAAA! – _gritou Kathy de repente assustando a todos e rasgando o pergaminho em mil pedaços – _COMO ELA OUSA ESQUECER UMA COISA DESSAS! EU VOU ESGANÁ-LA!_

Enquanto isso na porta da biblioteca, Mayu espiava a cena.

_- Ops! – _disse ela se escondendo rapidamente atrás de uma prateleira. – _Acho melhor eu sumir por algumas horas. – _disse Mayu a si mesma _–Bom,_ _pelo menos ela reagiu melhor do que eu esperava._

_- Calma Kathy! Esqueceu que estamos na biblioteca! – _disse Mione acalmando a amiga fazendo-a se sentar.

_- Ai, eu sinto muito! Muito mesmo. Bom, agora tenho que escrever uma coruja para a minha mãe avisando que vocês não poderão ir. – _disse Kathy tristemente.

_- Por que acha que não podemos ir? – _perguntou Rony colocando os cotovelos na mesa.

_- Bom, vocês jánãotem planos pro natal? – _perguntou Kathy surpresa.

_- O nosso plano inicialmente era passar o natal, nós três juntos, aqui no castelo, já que esse é o nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts. – _disse Mione sentando-se ao lado de Kathy.

_- Ah, entendo, tudo bem eu aviso a minha mãe._

_- Nãnãninãnão! – _disse Rony.

_- Mas vocês querem passar o natal juntos, não quero estragar isso._

_- Quem disse que não vamos passar o natal juntos? – _disse Harry entrando na conversa.

_- Como assim?_

_- Nós vamos passar o natal juntos sim, mas em lugar diferente agora._

_- É verdade. – _disse Rony _– Pode avisar a sua mãe pra compra muita comida._

_- Er... por que? – _perguntou Kathy sem entender.

_- Por que? Oras, nós vamos SIM! – _disse Harry com tom de empolgação.

_- Sério? – _disse Kathy sem conseguir disfarçar a felicidade.

_- Lógico!E vamos com você no corujal. – _disse Rony fazendo Kathy levantar e conduzindo-a para a porta da biblioteca.

_- Mas por que?_

_- Porque vamos mandar corujas para avisar onde estamos indo, eu para os meus pais, Rony para os pais dele e Harry para Sirius. – _disse Mione juntando as suas coisas e seguindo o namorado.

_- Bom, hm... Tudo bem, vamos então. – _disse Kathy feliz.

_- Harry, Sirius irá deixar você ir né? – _perguntou Mione.

_- Mas é claro que vai! Se não vamos ter uma conversinha. – _disse ele estalando os dedos.

Harry agora vivia com o padrinho, Sirius, no largo Grimmald numero 12. No ano anterior fora revelado que a suposta morte de Sirius tinha sido uma grande farsa, para que ele pudesse investigar o lado de Voldemort sem que ele percebesse.

_- Ai finalmente! – _falou Mione.

_- Finalmente? Finalmente o que? – _perguntou Rony sem entender.

_- Finalmente viramos um quarteto! – _respondeu ela alegremente.

_- É verdade, nem percebemos o quanto essa japinha é importante para nós! – _disse Rony abraçando a namorada.

_- Sim! Agora ela é oficialmente membro do nosso clube! – _disse Mione agarrando o braço de Kathy.

_- É sim! – _disse Rony indo um pouco mais atrás com Harry. _– Que bom né cara? Antes mesmo de namorar com ela, você já conhece os pais!_

_- Já disse que sou o cara mais sortudo de todos!_

_- Mas é claro que é! Graças a nossa querida japinha, escapamos do trabalho maçante que tínhamos pra..._

_- Nem pensem que escaparam do trabalho mocinhos. – _disse Mione em tom severo _– Depois que enviarmos as corujas, iremos voltar e fazer o trabalho! Não é mesmo Kathy?_

_- É sim, Mione! – _disse Kathy acompanhando o tom severo de Mione.

_- Ai meu Merlin! Duas Miones! – _disse Rony colocando a mão na cabeça – _Estamos ferrados! – _exclamou Rony se apoiando no ombro de Harry.

_**N/A**_

_**Finalmente! Capitulo novo n.n**_

_**Desculpem a demora em postar**_

_**E que realmente anda meio corrido la no trampo (onde eu escrevo xD)**_

_**Mas fazer o que? Espero que gostem**_

_**Bjoks e seja bem vinda de volta Miss Mouse n.nV**_


	9. Férias? No Japão? Já to lá!

_**Capitulo 8 – Férias? No Japão? Já to lá!**_

Finalmente os trabalhos e teste de final de semestre haviam terminado, agora o castelo estava mergulhado quase profundo silencio, pois quase todos os alunos estavam rumando para Londres no expresso de Hogwarts, deixando apenas uma pequena minoria para trás.

_- Mayu não vem com a gente Kathy? – _perguntou Mione se ajeitando no compartimento vazio que tinham encontrado.

_- Não, ela me disse que quer aproveitar essas horas de viajem para ficar com Kevin, já que ele não ira conosco para casa. – _disse Kathy também se sentando.

_- Ai, ai, finalmente longe dos testes! – _disse Rony se sentando ao lado de Mione _– É tão bom quando tudo isso acaba._

_- É, concordo plenamente Rony! – _disse Harry fechando a porta do compartimento e logo depois se sentando ao lado de Kathy.

_- Harry, aquela não é Edwings? – _perguntara Mione apontando uma coruja muito branca acompanhando o trem pelo lado de fora.

_- Vem Edwings, entra! – _disse Harry abrindo a janela permitindo a entrada da ave. _– O que você trouxe para mim? – _perguntou ele a coruja que estendeu a pata para permitir que Harry retirasse o pedaço de pergaminho que ela carregava. _– Olha é uma carta de Sirius! Vamos ver o que ele me diz:_

"_Caro Harry, _

_Claro que você pode ir à casa da sua "amiga" passar as férias de inverno._

_Se não me engano a casa dela é em Nagano, não!_

_Bom, nos vemos lá!_

_Sirius"_

_- Como assim "nos vemos lá"? – _disse Harry confuso.

_- Também não entendi! – _disse Rony pegando o pergaminho.

_- Será que ele também vai pra casa da Kathy? – _perguntou Harry.

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Nãããããão! – _disseram Rony e Harry juntos.

_- E então o que vamos fazer para passar o tempo? – _perguntou Kathy.

_- Que tal ler? – _perguntou Mione, tirando um livro, que pelo que parecia, possuía umas 1000 paginas.

_- Concordo plenamente. – _disse Kathy fazendo o mesmo.

_- Afff! Desisto! – _disse Rony virando para lado e se ajeitando para tirar uma soneca.

_- Isso Rony! Ótima idéia, também vou tirar um cochilo! – _disse Harry também se virando pro canto e encostando a cabeça na velha e conhecida janela.

_- Ai esses meninos! – _disse Mione balançando a cabeça negativamente.

" _O que onde estou?" _pensou Harry, olhando ao redor e constatou estar na enfermaria.

Recostando-se tranqüilo no travesseiro, Harry ficou lá observando ao redor, era estranho, pois tinha a sessão de já ter passado por aquilo antes e que não era ali que ele deveria estar.

De repente a janela se abriu com toda força, Harry estranhou já que não havia ventou algum no lado de fora do castelo, se levantou da cama e rumou para a janela com a intenção de fechá-la.

_- Oi! – _disse uma criatura de cabelos longos e brancos ao lado de fora da janela.

_- AHHHH! – _gritara Harry, o susto que tomou fora imenso.

_- Shhhh, não grite vai acordar a senhora que cuida daqui e ela não vai gostar nada, nada que eu esteja aqui! – _disse com o dedo sobre os lábios a criatura voando para dentro da enfermaria.

_- Como... Como...? – _gaguejava Harry, não conseguira se recompor do susto ainda.

_- Como cheguei aqui em cima? – _perguntou ela a Harry que apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. _– Voando oras, de que jeito seria? – _respondeu ela pousando no chão e andando em direção a Harry.

_- O que... O que é você? – _perguntara Harry.

_- Você continua cheio de perguntas não é! – _disse a criatura sorrindo.

"_Nossa, como ela é linda!" _pensou Harry deslumbrado, nunca tinha visto algo tão belo.

_- Não lembra de mim não é mesmo? – _perguntou ela em tom triste.

_- Lembrar? – _perguntou Harry confuso.

_- Bom, não há o que se fazer agora... – _disse ela subindo no parapeito da janela _– Boa noite Sr. Potter, foi um prazer re-velo. – _dizendo essas palavras a criatura sumiu na noite, deixando um Harry muito confuso para trás.

_- Harry! Harry! – _chamava Mione.

_- Harry acorda, já chegamos! – _disse Kathy chacoalhando Harry.

_- Senhoritas, se me derem licença, pois tenho um jeito muito eficaz de acordá-lo. Então se afastem! – _disse Rony pegando a pesada mochila de Harry e largando-a com tudo no colo dele. _– Bom dia bela adormecida, vamos nessa que não podemos nos atrasar!_

_- Va.. valeu Rony. – _disse Harry tomando fôlego, a queda da mochila fora um tanto dolorida.

Já fora do vagão, Harry e os outros encontraram Mayu se despedindo do namorado, Kevin.

_- E então pessoal? Preparados para conhecer "A Família"? – _perguntou Mayu em tom de suspense.

_- Ah, gente eu esqueci de mencionar uma coisinha. – _disse Kathy.

_- Então, mencione! – _disse Harry sorrindo.

_- Bom, er... vocês sabem o significado do "N. D." do meu sobrenome?_

_- É verdade nunca perguntamos qual era o significado... - _disse Mione coçando o queixo mostrando interesse.

_- Bom, er... – _começou a dizer Kathy sem jeito _– O "N" significa Nimbus._

_- O QUE? – _gritara surpreso Rony _– Você faz parte da família mais rica do mundo bruxo?_

_- Bom, sim. Meu pai é sócio majoritário da empresa. – _disse ela ainda sem jeito.

_- Então são esses os negócios que seu pai tem aqui? – _perguntou Harry, não a culpava por ela não ter lhe dito nada, pois nunca chegaram a esse assunto.

_- Sim. – _disse ela com um sorriso.

_- E o "D"? – _perguntou Mione.

_- Bom, o "D" significa, Dumbledore._

Todos ficaram de queixo caído, ela, Kathy, era parente de Alvo Dumbledore.

_- Se ta falando sério? – _disse Rony.

_- Sim ele era tio avô do meu pai._

_- Gente, que revelação! – _disse Mione surpresa.

_- É! Sinto muito não ter dito nada a vocês, é que vocês nunca perguntaram, sinto muito mesmo._

_- Tudo bem, Kathy, sem problemas! – _disse Harry ainda se recuperando da surpresa.

_- Obriga... – _Kathy não terminara de dizer a palavra, pois olhara nervosamente para trás, e não era só ela, Mayu também olhava para a mesma direção. _– Harry pode me fazer um favor?_

_- Claro, Kathy! O que é?_

_- Segura as minhas coisas! – _disse ela jogando a mochila nas mãos de Harry, logo depois começara, ao que parecia para Harry, se alongar e parar na posição que os goleiros de futebol fazem quando iam defender um pênalti.

_-3... 2... – _começara a contar Mayu _– 1!_

Rony, Mione e Harry ficaram de boca aberta quando olharam para a direção que as duas olhavam, parecia que vinha algo correndo furiosamente na direção de onde eles se encontravam.

_-ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN - _gritava um menininho pequeno se arremessando na direção de Kathy e a atingindo com tudo fazendo com que ela fosse parar a uns metros de distância.

_- Peguei! - _disse ela agarrando o menino _- Como você está Tori-Chan? - _perguntou ela sorrindo.

_- Eu estou bem maninhaa! Senti saudades! - _disse ele abraçando Kathy. _- Mayu-Chan! - _disse ele logo pulando em Mayu que parecia não ter gostado nada do irmão ter feito isso.

_- Bom, gente como perceberão, esse é meu irmão mais novo, Hatori. - _disse Kathy apresentando o irmão.

O menino não passava de 1 metro e 20, tinha cabelos curtos arrepiados e muito negros, como todos na família de Kathy eram descendentes de japoneses e possuíam olhos muito negros e usava trajes, que para Harry, eram tradicionais do país deles.

_- Ah! Ai estão vocês! - _disse uma mulher alta abrindo caminho na multidão.

_- Oi mamãe! - _disse Kathy indo abraçar a mãe. _- Bom gente, essa é minha mãe, Satsuky._

_- Muito prazer em conhecê-los! - _disse Satsuky abrindo um belo sorriso.

A mãe de Kathy era esbelta e não aparentava ter tantos filhos, tinha também longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo estava usando um traje vermelho sangue, longo, com uma faixa na barriga e uma racha na saia que ia até acima do joelho.

_- Querido! Eles estão aqui! - _gritou Satsuky para o marido que estava perto do trem.

_- Ah! Como estão queridas? - _disse o pai abraçando as filhas _- Sentimos saudades!_

_- E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, esse é meu pai, Devon. - _apresentou Kathy.

_- Muito prazer! - _disse ele indo cumprimentar a todos.

O pai de Kathy era bem jovem, tinha longos cabelos loiros presos por uma trança e grandes olhos azuis, usava uma veste de bruxo muito chique, toda em azul marinho com uma longa capa.

_- E então? Não vai nos apresentar quem é quem aqui Kathy? - _perguntou a mãe.

_- Ah! Sim, me desculpe! - _disse Kathy indo à frente dos amigos _- Bom este é Ronald Weasley, esta é Hermione Granger e este é..._

_- Harry Potter! - _disse Devon indo até Harry _- Você é a cara de James! Não é querida?_

_- Esses olhos são inconfundíveis! Exatamente como os de Lily! Como sinto falta dela, Merlin! - _disse Satsuky abraçando Harry.

_- Vocês conheciam meus pais? - _perguntou Harry surpreso.

_- Se conhecíamos! Lógico que conhecíamos! Eu fazia parte do grupo do seu pai, apesar de que não era tão ativo, porque estudava um ano acima! Ajudei muito eles em suas travessuras de marotos!_

_- E eu, meu querido, era uma das melhores amigas de sua mãe. Ajudei ela a perceber que amava o seu pai, porque aquela desmioladinha teimava em dizer que não gostava dele, nos deu muito trabalho aquela menina!_

Harry estava muito surpreso e ao mesmo tempo estava muito feliz, acabara de encontrar mais duas pessoas que conheciam seus pais muito bem e que ainda por cima, eram pais da garota que ele gostava, as coisas não podiam ficar melhores.

_- E a mim? Não vai apresentar Puffy? - _perguntara um rapaz atrás de Kathy fazendo-a levar um susto.

_- Sa.. Saky! - _exclamou ela surpresa, não acreditava no que via diante dos seus olhos.

_- O que foi? Não me reconhece mais Puffy? - _perguntou ele se aproximando.

_- Ih, sujo! - _disse Mayu colocando a mão no rosto.

_- Bom, e...esse é..._

_- Tudo bem, Puffy! Eu mesmo me apresento. - _dizendo isso o garoto misterioso abraçando Kathy pela cintura e logo depois dando um beijo no rosto dela _- Eu sou o noivo dela, Sakito!_

_**N/A**_

_**AIAIAIAI Sakito entrando em cena .-.'**_

_**Um pequeno obstáculo pro nosso fofo casal né? As coisas não podem ser tão fáceis pros dois oras u.ú**_

_**Bom espero que gostem desse capitulo também ;D**_

_**Bjoks povooo e deixem reviews pra mim n.n**_


	10. Que se apresente o rival!

_**Capitulo 9 - Que se apresente o rival!**_

_- O QUE? – _gritou o trio em uníssono.

_- I.. isso é brincadeira certo? – _perguntou Harry com um sorriso nervoso.

_- Mas é claro que não! Eu e Puffy vamos nos casar logo após nos formarmos! – _disse ele ainda abraçado com Kathy.

Saky era um pouco mais alto que Harry, era forte, tinha o cabelo negros com, o que pareciam, luzes vermelhas e eram compridos até a altura do queixo e mais curtos na parte de trás, possuía olhos muito negros e usava vestes negras com detalhes em branco e botas de cano alto que iam até os joelhos.

_- Isso é verdade Kathy? – _perguntou Harry a Kathy.

_- Quem lhe deu tanta intimidade com a minha noiva garoto! – _disse Saky nervoso.

_- Eu dei! – _disse Kathy se recuperando da surpresa _– E tira as suas mãos da minha cintura Saky!_

_- Mas eu sou seu noivo, eu tenho esse direito!_

_- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? – _disse Kathy nervosamente se afastando de Saky _– Não somos noivos, Saky! Coloca isso na sua cabeça! E pelo amor de Merlin, para de me chamar de Puffy!_

_- Mas é claro que somos, Puffy! Você mesma aceitou isso! – _disse Saky com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

_- Isso foi quando eu tinha seis anos! Você acha mesmo que eu ia querer casar com você? – _perguntou Kathy cruzando os braços.

_- Claro que sim! Eu sou lindo, forte, o mais popular e o melhor jogar de quadribol da Tsukihime! Por que não ia querer casar comigo? – _disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos.

_- Afff! Desisto de ter uma conversar inteligente com você! – _disse ela virando as costas para o rapaz e rumando para onde Harry se encontrava _– Obrigada por segurar minhas coisas Harry. – _disse ela com um sorriso pegando a mochila das mãos de Harry.

_- De nada! – _disse ele retribuindo o sorriso, estava aliviado em saber que a historia do tal noivado não passava de uma brincadeira.

_- Bom, já que estão todos aqui é melhor irmos logo. – _disse Devon se colocando a frente do grupo.

_- Pai onde você colocou a chave dessa fez? – _perguntou Mayu indo mais a frente com o pai.

_- Esta com Tom, no Caldeirão Furado. Também precisamos passar no beco diagonal, sua mãe quer comprar algumas coisas. – _respondera o pai pegando o filho mais novo no colo para que pudessem andar mais rápido.

_- Chave? – _perguntou Rony a Kathy. _– Vamos usar Chave de Portal pra ir pra sua casa?_

_- Sim, sempre usamos chave, principalmente quando levamos visitas._

_- Mas por que? Nós podemos muito bem aparatar. – _disse Mione a Kathy.

_- Bom, a dois motivos para usarmos a chave, um deles são meus irmãos, Mayu ainda não fez o teste para poder aparatar e Tori-Chan nem sabe usar uma varinha, o outro motivo é que a nossa casa sempre foi protegida por segredo._

_- O mesmo que usavam na casa de Sirius? – _perguntou Harry.

_- Não, o feitiço tem a mesma finalidade, mas a maneira de acessar a casa é diferente._

_- E como é? – _perguntou Mione demonstrando interesse.

_- Bom, para poder entrar no território onde o segredo protege você precisa estar acompanhado por uma pessoa que seja dona da casa, que seja parente._

_- Mais como o feitiço vai saber que é um dos donos da casa?_

_- Quando o feitiço foi conjurado, todas as pessoas que viviam na nossa casa depositaram uma gosta de seu sangue, para que assim o feitiço filtrasse cada pessoa que entrasse dentro do seu território, é uma magia muito antiga._

_- Mas e os novos membros da família? Como o feitiço vai saber quem são?_

_- Quando nasce um bebê novo na nossa família nós retiramos uma gosta de sangue dele depositamos no lugar original onde foi conjurado o feitiço, daí assim ele é aceito no circulo de proteção._

_- Mas como a gente vai entrar lá? – _perguntou Harry.

_- Por causa da Chave de Portal. A magia permite que somente com um dos membros, com vida, estranhos poderão entrar em seu circulo._

_- Sua casa é mais protegida que um banco! – _disse Mione surpresa.

_- Meus ancestrais precisavam de alta proteção, pois vários bruxos das trevas queriam seus segredos, então mantemos o feitiço por todo esse tempo._

_- Ah, entendo... – _disse Mione pensativa _– Ei, espera um pouco, se o seu pai é inglês por que seu sobrenome é japonês?_

_- Er... meus pais decidiram assim, já que viemos todos estudar na Inglaterra, o sobrenome do meu pai causaria "muito impacto"._

_- E que impacto! – _disse Rony que andava abraçado com Mione.

_- Mas que mau lhe pergunte Kathy, quem é esse tal de Saky? – _perguntou Harry encarando Saky que andava mais a frente com Mayu, pelo que parecia, estava rindo da cara dela.

_- Saky! Bom, ele é um amigo de infância. O pai dele é nosso treinador, então quando éramos pequenos ele vinha treinar com a gente, daí viramos amigos. – _explicou ela.

_- Hm, entendo... – _disse Harry, nem por um minuto não tirava os olhos dele _– Não gosto dele!_

_- O que disse? – _perguntou Kathy.

_- Não, nada, não disse nada._

_- Pronto já chegamos! – _disse Devon a porta do Caldeirão Furado _– Se quiserem podem comer ou beber algo, ainda temos uma hora. – _disse ele entrando e sendo seguido pelo grupo.

_- Bom querido, estou indo. – _disse Satsuky rumando para os fundos do bar _– Volto daqui a pouco._

_- Tudo bem. Agora quem quer alguma coisa pra comer? – _disse o pai em tom alegre.

_- Eu quero paiê! – _disse Hatori erguendo os braços.

_- Ei, você, garoto dos olhos verdes! – _chamou Saky que estava um pouco afastado do grupo.

_- O que quer? – _perguntou Harry fechando a cara.

_- Só queria lhe alertar. Kataryne não é para o seu bico! Fique longe dela!_

_- E quem é você pra me dizer isso? – _disse Harry em tom de desafio.

_- Eu, como eu já tinha falado antes, sou o noivo dela! Não me importa o quanto ela negue, eu continuo sendo o noivo dela! Isso significa que ela é e sempre será minha, esta entendido?_

Harry ficou sem resposta, olhara para onde Kathy se encontrava, ela estava com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto segurando uma caneca de chocolate quente e conversando alegremente com Mione enquanto o irmãozinho a ficava cutucando.

_- Isso é que nós vamos ver! – _disse Harry desafiando-o.

_- Está me desafiando? – _perguntou Saky se aproximando de Harry _– Escu..._

_- Harry quer chocolate quente? – _perguntou Kathy, interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

_- Quero sim! Já vou ai! – _dizendo isso Harry dera uma ultima encarada em Saky e logo depois foi em direção a Kathy e Mione.

_- O que você quer que coloquem no seu chocolate quente? – _perguntou Kathy.

_- O que que tem no seu?_

_- Creme e pedacinhos de chocolate. – _disse Kathy distraída brincando com o irmão.

_- Pode ser um desse então! – _disse Harry mexendo nos bolsos em busca de moedas.

_- Ah, não precisa pagar, meu pai que esta convidando!_

_- Convidando?_

_- É um costume no Japão, quando uma pessoa convida outra para comer ou beber, a pessoa que convidou sempre paga. – _explicou ela com um sorriso.

_- Ah, então tudo bem. – _disse ele com um sorriso.

_- Vou lá buscar pra você! Vamos comigo Mione?_

_- Claro! – _respondera Mione sorrindo.

_- E então cara? Que que o fulaninho queria com você? – _perguntou Rony se aproximando do amigo enquanto tomava uma enorme caneca de chocolate quente com creme.

_- Dizer que a Kathy é dele e que é pra mim me afastar dela. – _disse Harry cruzando os braços.

_- E você vai deixar? – _perguntou Rony.

_- Nem em sonhos! – _respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Enquanto isso, sentados em uma das mesas, Mayu e Saky tomavam seus chocolates.

_- O que você foi falar com ele Saky?_

_- Só fui reclamar o que é meu! – _respondeu Saky.

_- Quem? Kathy?_

_- Sim! Ela é minha, meu território! Só porque pensa que sendo famosinho vai conseguir tirá-la de mim, não vai MESMO! – _responde Saky.

_- Você não muda mesmo, continua tratando Kathy como um objeto! Você realmente é patético._

_- Até posso ser, mas sou eu que vou ficar com ela!_

_- É? E como pretende convencer Kathy?_

_- Me aguarde, pequena Mayu, os jogos estão apenas começando! – _respondeu Saky com um olhar travesso.

_**N/A**_

_**Ai ai ai postanto com extrema pressa**_

_**Por que? Porque estou trabalhando feito uma mula de carga**_

_**E falando em trabalho estou nele nesse exato momento, ou seja, são exatamente 20:21 da noite, merda de vida!**_

_**Sinto a demora em postar o capitulo, é que nem tempo pra escrever tenho mais, e já tenho mais três fics fervendo nessa cachola maluca n.n!**_

_**Espero que gostem! Kisu kisu**_

**_PS: Pedido chato, please espalhem minhas fics pros seus amigos lol, seria animador ter mais reviews de pessoas diferente .-., LOGICO continuo amando vcs minhas leitoras fieis, Day, Miss Mouse e Kelly n.n lindas amo-as!_**

_**xD**_

_**bye o/**_


	11. Lar Doce Lar

**Capitulo 10 – Lar doce Lar.**

_- Ah! Pronto querido! Já comprei tudo o que precisamos para a ceia de natal. – _disse Satsuky, se sentando em uma cadeira.

_- As compras já foram? – _pergunto Mayu se levantando e indo em direção a mãe.

_- Sim querida, já sim!_

_- Então já podemos ir! – _disse o pai indo em direção ao balcão, onde se encontrava Tom _– Obrigada por guardar a chave para nós Tom!_

_- Disponha, Sr. Devon! – _disse Tom entregando um bule a Devon _– E volte mais vezes!_

_- Claro Tom! Depois das férias venho aqui pra tomar uns traguinhos! – _disse Devon dando uma picadela para Tom _– Então vamos crianças!_

_- Formem um circulo aqui! – _disse Satsuky verificando se todos estavam ali.

_- Estão prontos? – _perguntou Devon _– Mesmo que não estejam, esta na hora! 3,2.._

Mas antes que Devon pudesse terminar a contagem, tudo já havia começado a girar e todos sentiram aquela sensação familiar de estar sendo puxado por um gancho e, mesmo que quisessem não podiam soltar o bule, pouco a pouco todos chegaram ao chão.

Pelo que parecia, tinham ido parar em um campo bem remoto onde só havia árvores e vegetação rasteira sem nenhum vestígio de civilização.

_- Até que enfim chegaram! – _disse Devon que já os esperava encostado em uma árvore com Satsuky ao lado.

_- Vamos meninos, temos que andar um pouquinho mais pra frente. – _disse Satsuky indo em direção ao filho mais novo e o pegando no colo. _– Kay e Kazue estão esperando a gente no carro._

_- Carro? – _perguntou Rony ajeitando a mochila.

_- Sim, nossa casa é um pouco distante daqui. – _respondera Kathy.

_- E onde nós estamos afinal? – _perguntou Mione se juntando a Rony.

_-Estamos na área rural de Nagano, minha casa fica mais ao sul daqui._

_- E por que seu pai não fez com que aparecêssemos na frente da sua casa ou próximo talvez? – _perguntou Harry se juntando ao grupo.

_- Nossa casa fica próxima de uma área habitada, não seria muito normal um grupo de pessoas aparecer do nada perto da casa deles não é! – _respondeu Kathy sorrindo.

Logo todos puderam avistar uma mini-van estacionada sobre a sombra de uma árvore e que havia duas pessoas dentro dela, uma sentada com as pernas para o lado de fora e olhando na direção em que o grupo vinha e a outra estava sentada no banco do motorista, e pelo que parecia, estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no volante.

_- Kay, acorda, eles chegaram! – _disse a pessoa que estava sentada com as pernas para o lado de fora da van.

_- Eu... rooonc... daqui a pouquinho eu acordo... – _respondera a outra voltando a dormir.

_- Afff esse garoto! – _disse a outra se levantando _– ACORDA KAY! – _gritou ela dando um tapa com tudo na nuca da pessoa que estava dormindo.

_- AUUUUU! – _gritou de dor Kay _– Já acordei! Doeu sabia?_

_- Kay, Kazue tudo bem ai? – _perguntou a mãe preocupada pelo grito que o filho dera.

_- Tudo sim mãe! Só a bela adormecida ai que não queria acordar! – _disse Kazue apontando o irmão que estava saindo do carro.

_- Quem são os novatos? – _perguntou Kay se aproximando do grupo.

_- É um prazer revê-lo também Kay! – _disse Mayu com um sorriso sarcástico.

_- Esses são Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter e esses são meus irmãos mais velhos Kay e Kazue. – _disse Kathy rumando para a van.

_- É um prazer conhecê-los! – _disse Kazue com um sorriso.

Kazue era uma garota alta e bela, mesmo tendo a descendência japonesa, tinha longos cabelos loiros louros, e o irmão Kay, era também um garoto alto e belo que também possuía cabelos loiros, só que curtos e um pouco arrepiados.

_- Vamos gente, todos a bordo! – _dissera o pai já tomando o seu lugar no banco do motorista.

Logo depois que todos se acomodaram na van, seguiram viaja rumo a casa de Kathy. Durante a viajem passaram por diversas plantações de arroz e pequenas cidades, todos ficavam deslumbrados com a beleza do lugar.

_- Já estamos viajando há quase 40 minutos! – _disse Rony em tom cansado se debruçando no banco da frente onde estavam sentando Kathy e Harry _– Quando vamos chegar?_

_- Ai! Como você é chorão Rony! – _disse Mione cruzando os braços.

_- Já estamos chegando! – _respondeu Kathy com um sorriso _– Esta vendo aquela montanha? – _disse ela apontando para um pico que se destacava na paisagem.

_- Sim! Sua casa fica ali perto? – _perguntou Rony em tom esperançoso.

_- Não. – _respondera Kathy com um tom de obviedade na voz _– Ali é minha casa!_

_- Aquela montanha é sua casa? Toda a montanha? – _perguntou Rony abismado.

_- É pico Ronald! Aquilo ali é um pico, não tem a proporção de uma montanha! – _disse Mione corrigindo o namorado.

_- Ah, tanto faz Mione! – _dissera ele irritado.

_- Sim, aquele "pico" todo da pra dizer que é a minha casa. – _respondera Kathy rindo.

De repente o carro parou no acostamento, pegando todos de surpresa.

_- Que foi pai? O carro pifo? – _perguntou Mayu que estava sentada no ultimo banco da van junto com Saky.

_- Não, querida. Parei o carro porque preciso explicar aos nossos visitantes como eles irão passar pelo feitiço de proteção._

_- E como seria Sr. Matsury? – _perguntou Mione interessada.

_- Bom, a única coisa que precisão fazer é segurar a mão de um dos membros da família, uma pessoa só pode segurar a mão de um dos membros, entenderam?_

Dizendo isso todos deram as mãos para algum dos membros, Rony dera a mão para Kay, Mione dera a mão para Kazue, Saky dera a mão para Mayu e Harry dera a mão para Kathy e esse ato deixara ambos um pouco envergonhados.

_- Ah, sim mais uma coisa. – _dissera o pai virando para trás para que pudesse fitar os passageiros. _– Visitante, vocês irão sentir uma leve náusea quando passarem pelo circulo de proteção, esta bem?_

Com o consentimento de todos, Devon seguiu em frete. Quando começaram a ver um enorme portão, Harry fora assolado por um enorme enjôo, de tão forte fez até menção em vomitar, mas logo fora socorrido por Kathy.

_- Você esta bem Harry? – _perguntou Kathy com um olhar preocupado.

_- Sim, estou, devo presumir que esse enjôo foi causado pelo feitiço?_

_- Sim, foi sim, mas já passamos pelo circulo, agora o enjôo vai passar. – _disse ela passando as mãos nas costas de Harry.

_- Obrigado. – _disse Harry com um sorriso.

_- PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! – _gritou de repente Rony no banco de trás _– Que portões gigantes!_

_- São só portões, Ronald! – _disse Mione puxando Rony de volta ao banco.

_- São praticamente do tamanho dos de Hogwarts! – _disse Harry também surpreso.

Com a proximidade do carro o portão começou a se abrir, revelando um enorme jardim por trás dele e uma casa enorme logo ao fundo.

_- Minha nossa, que casa mais linda! – _disse Mione também cedendo ao deslumbre.

A casa de Kathy era uma mistura clara da arquitetura oriental e ocidental, possuindo a estrutura como a casa de um conde inglês, com quatro torres, com paredes toda de pedras rústicas e grandes janelas, e para finalizar os telhados eram como os dos grandes dojos japoneses.

_- O que tem atrás da casa? - _perguntou Rony que não tirava os olhos da casa.

_- Er.. bom, atrás tem a plataforma de treinamento, na floresta tem um lago com um templo e mais a direito o campo de teste de vassouras. - _disse Kathy calmamente.

_- Campo de teste de vassouras? - _perguntou Harry interessado.

_- É aqui que testamos os protótipos Nimbus. - _respondera Kathy.

_- E a nossa maninha aqui é a capitã do time de treino! - _disse Kay abraçando-a pelo pescoço.

_- Capitã do time de teste? - _perguntou Harry.

_- Bom, er... digamos que eu voe muito bem..._

_- Muito bem? Tá de brincadeira né! - _disse Kay _- Ela é a melhor!_

_- Mãe, quando vão buscar o resto dos convidados? - _perguntou Kazue ajudando a retirar as coisas do carro.

_- Só amanhã, querida._

_- Amanhã! - _dissera ela desapontada.

_- O que foi Kazue? Não agüenta ficar mais nem um dia longe do seu Fred? - _disse Kay indo pra mais próximo da irmã _- Ai, Fred como eu te amooo! - _Kay começou a imitar a irmã e isso a deixou enraivecida.

_- ORA SEUUUUU! - _gritou Kazue, foi correndo em direção ao irmão e deu uma cotovelada no estomago dele fazendo com que se distanciasse alguns metros.

_- Como vo... - _mas antes que Kay pudesse ir contra a irmã o pai o segurou pelo colarinho da blusa.

_- Nada de brigas vocês dois! E vamos logo todos pra dentro logo vai começar a nevar! - _disse o pai apontando para o céu que estava muito cinzento.

Então todos seguiram Devon para se proteger dentro da casa, pois logo uma nevasca cairia em Nagano.


	12. Tédio em Nagano, o que fazer então?

**Capitulo 11 - Tédio em Nagano, o que fazer então?**

_- Vocês devem estar com fome, não é? – _perguntou Devon ao grupo que o seguia.

_- Com certeza Sr. Matsury! – _disse Rony massageando a região do estomago.

_- Antes de entrarem, tirem os sapatos! – _disse Satsuky para o grupo quando estavam a porta da casa.

_- Por que temos que tirar os sapatos? – _perguntou Harry discretamente a Kathy.

_- É um costume daqui. – _disse Kathy descalçando os sapatos e substituindo-os por chinelos de pano _– Vocês podem usar aqueles chinelos ali. – _Kathy apontou para uma sapateira pendurada no hall de entrada da casa.

_- Bem vindos ao lar dos Matsury! – _disse Devon fazendo uma reverencia indicando a grande sala a suas costas.

_- Oww! – _disse Rony boquiaberto com a sala majestosa a sua frente.

A sala era realmente grande, possuía formato oval, as paredes eram cobertas por um papel na cor bordô, com exceção de uma delas, a que ficava mais ao fundo, esta era recoberta por muitos retratos, possuía duas escadas, que seguiam o padrão oval da sala, recostadas nas paredes, três poltronas bem ao centro, um grande tapete no chão e pra finalizar um grande lustre pedia no teto cor de salmão.

_- Vocês podem se dirigirem para os aposentos da Kathy, irão dormir lá, claro se vocês não se importarem? – _perguntou Satsuky largando o filho mais novo.

_- Por mim tudo bem. – _disse Harry.

_- Creio que por nós também, não é Rony? – _perguntou Mione, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Rony para que ele voltasse ao mundo real.

_- Hã? Aham.. – _disse ele ainda abobado pelo tamanho da casa.

_-Então, sigam-me. – _disse Kathy com um sorriso.

_- Sensei! – _disse Kay indo em direção a um homem alto, moreno que vestia roupas tradicionais japonesas, que vinha de uma das portas que se encontrava abaixo das escadas.

_- Como vai Kay? – _perguntou ele com um grande sorriso.

_- Eu estou bem sim, mas o que o senhor veio fazer aqui a essa hora?_

_- Vim buscar o filho foragido. – _disse ele sorrindo. _– Ah, olá Mayu e olá Kathy, que bom rever vocês!_

_- É bom revê-lo também sensei! – _disse Kathy fazendo uma reverencia, Mayu fizera o mesmo.

_- E quem são as visitas?_

_- Ah, esses são Hermione, Rony e Harry e esse é Sensei Horogane._

_- Prazer em conhecê-los._

_- O prazer é nosso._

_- Senhor! – _ouviu-se uma voz esganiçada vindo do outro lado da sala.

_- Sim Katrien, algum problema? – _disse Devon indo em direção ao elfo doméstico.

O elfo domestico era bem vestido e tinha uma aparência muito boa em comparação a Dobby, o ex-elfo domestico dos Malfoys.

_- Vo.. vocês tem elfos domésticos? – _perguntou Mione se contendo para não fazer um escândalo.

_- Sim temos uma família aqui. – _respondeu Kathy tranqüilamente.

_- Vocês tem uma família de escravos aqui! – _perguntou Mione deixando transpassar a indignação na voz.

_- Mas eles não são escravos, estão aqui porque querem._

_- Como assim? – _perguntou Mione interessada.

_- Bom, a historia é a seguinte, ele era "escravo" do meu avô, Norberto, por parte do meu pai, então quando meu pai se casou decidiu trazer Katrien com ele para cá, em conseqüência papai lhe deu a liberdade, Katrien recebe 1 galeão por semana, possui uma casa no meio da floresta e um dia da semana de folga. – _respondeu Kathy com um sorriso _– Apesar de meu avô tratar os elfos domésticos muito bem, papai tinha um carinho especial por Katrien então decidiu levá-lo._

_- Mas você disse que aqui tinha uma família?_

_- E tem, por incrível que parece, mamãe fez o mesmo trazendo Talula com ela, e o mais incrível é que os dois se apaixonaram e constituíram família, eles agora tem como filha Pink._

_- Ela tem o mesmo tratamento que Katrien não é!_

_- Sim, ambas tem o mesmo tratamento, mas que mal lhe pergunte, por que esta tão interessada?_

_- Mione tem uma "organização" para defender os elfos domésticos! – _disse Rony se intrometendo na conversa das duas.

_- E você é uma dona modelo, a partir de hoje será a modelo para a F.A.L.E! – _disse ela determinada.

_- Tá Mione, agora chega desse papo tá! – _disse Rony sorrindo pra namorada.

_- Bom, eu e Saky vamos indo. – _disse Honogane _– Temos que organizar algumas coisas no dojo._

_- Adeus amorzinho, nos vemos na ceia. – _disse Saky agarrando Kathy e tentando a beijar na boca, mas não fora bem sucedido.

Mesmo ela tendo desviado, Saky parecia estar muito satisfeito com a cara de ódio que Harry estava no momento.

_- Então até quarta! – _despediu-se Sensei alegremente, e com um "clique" ambos sumiram no ar.

_- Pensei que precisasse de acompanhantes para entrar e sair daqui... – _disse Mione.

_- Pra sair não é necessário. – _respondeu Kathy que esfregava freneticamente o rosto onde Saky havia beijado.

_- Bom queridos, eu vou me dirigir aos meus aposentos e me trancar no meu santuário. – _disse Mayu rumando para uma das escadas _– Se precisarem de mim estou na torre sul à esquerda._

_- Ah, só um minuto. – _disse Devon chamando a atenção de todos _– O almoço vai atrasar por mais ou menos uma hora, então descansem._

_- Com todo o prazer. – _disse Mayu subindo com a mochila nas costas.

_- Mãe, posso brincar lá fora? – _perguntou Hatori.

_- Não querido, logo, logo vai começar a nevar, então vá brincar no seu quarto esta bem? – _disse Satsuky com tom de fim de discussão, mesmo que esta nem tinha começado.

_- Esta bem. – _disse Hatori cabisbaixo, desaparecendo escada a cima.

_- Então vamos pro meu quarto? – _perguntou Kathy a todos.

_- Vamos sim. – _disse Harry seguindo Kathy.

_- Ah, Mione depois tenho que lhe mostrar uma coisa! – _disse Kathy a Mione enquanto subiam as escadas.

O quarto de Kathy era na torre sul a direta, para chegar lá passaram por vários corredores, todos muito bem iluminados, com as paredes pintadas de branco.

_- Ali é o escritório do meu pai. – _indicou Kathy uma grande porta cheia de detalhes talhados _– Ali é o quarto do Tori-Chan. – _disse ela indicando outra porta, essa em cor azul, mais ao fim do corredor _– O quarto dele fica abaixo do quarto da Mayu._

_- E onde fica o seu quarto? – _perguntou Rony e tom de cansaço.

_- É logo no fim do corredor. – _respondeu ela sorrindo _– Aqui é o quarto dos meus pais. – _disse ela indicando uma enorme porta, de uma madeira bem escura, que ficava bem no meio do corredor.

_- Ai, chegamos! – _disse Mione também em tom de cansaço.

Quando Kathy abriu a porta de seu quarto fez com que o trio se surpreendesse

novamente, o lugar possuía grandes janelas, prateleiras recheadas com imensa diversidade de livros, ursinhos de pelúcia e muitas fotos, bem ao fundo, de frente à uma janela, havia um piano embutido na parede, e o mais surpreendente era que o quarto se dividia em dois andares, sendo que esta divisão de andares não era completamente fechada deixando a mostra um teto encantado. Por sua vez, a cama da menina encontrava-se no segundo andar com mais prateleiras enfeitando suas paredes.

_- Ow esse quarto é praticamente uma casa! – _disse Rony totalmente surpreso.

_- Mas, Kathy... como você faz pra subir pro andar de cima? – _disse Mione notando que o quarto não possuía escada de acesso ao segundo andar.

_- Bom, eu aperto aqui.. – _disse ela apertando um livro de capa verde em particular na prateleira.

Quando o livro se aprofundou na prateleira fez com que, a partir do chão, varias fileiras de livros viessem a frente formando assim uma escada para o andar de cima.

_- Nossa! Que legal isso! – _disse Mione sorrindo.

_- Mas Kathy, pelo o que eu notei só tem a sua cama aqui. – _disse Harry apontando para o segundo andar _– Onde nós vamos dormir?_

_- Já estou cuidando disso jovem senhor! – _disse uma voz esganiçada as costas do grupo.

_- Pink! Que saudades de você! – _disse Kathy abraçando a jovem elfa domestica _– Galera, essa é Pink, uma grande amiga minha!_

_- Muito prazer Pink! – _disse Mione cumprimentando Pink.

_- Sim é um prazer conhecê-los. – _disse ela com um grande sorriso _– Agora, se não se importarem, podem ficar próximos da porta para que eu possa colocar as camas aqui?_

_- Claro. – _disse Harry indo em direção a porta e sendo seguido pelos demais.

Logo após todos se posicionarem próximos a porta, Pink ergueu as mãos para o ar e fechou os olhos, parecendo se concentrar, ficando assim por alguns minutos, de repente abriu os olhos e estralou os dedos, e com esse ato as coisas que estavam localizadas no cetro do andar inferior começaram a se ajeitarem, organizadamente, nos cantos do quarto, o mesmo aconteceu no lado esquerdo, próximo a cama de Kathy, no andar superior, depois que tudo estava organizado em suas posições as janelas se abriram, revelando três grandes camas de solteiro, duas se posicionaram no andar inferior e a terceira no andar superior.

_- Bom, o senhor ruivo e a senhorita poderão dormir aqui em baixo, o senhor de óculos e a senhorita Kathy irão dormir no andar de cima. – _explicou a elfa sorridente.

_- Maravilha! – _disse Rony se jogando em uma das camas que estavam a frete deles.

_- É, maravilha! – _disse Harry sorrindo.

_- Vou colocar minhas coisas lá em cima, depois descemos para o almoço. – _disse Kathy subindo as escadas sendo seguida por Harry.

_- Er... Kathy...?_

_- Sim Harry? – _disse Kathy largando a mochila em cima da cama.

_- Se você se sentir incomodada comigo dormir aqui em cima com você, eu posso conversar com Rony para que Mione venha dormir aqui em cima._

_- Não, tudo bem, já sou acostumada a dividir o meu quarto com um garoto. – _disse ela sorrindo.

_- Co... como assim? – _perguntou Harry nervoso.

_- As vezes Saky vem dormir aqui em casa, daí ele dormi ai exatamente onde esta a sua cama. – _disse ela apontando a cama onde Harry tinha deixado suas coisas.

_- Ah... entendo... – _disse Harry pensativo.

_- Não se preocupe, ele não tenta me agarrar a força enquanto eu estou dormindo. – _disse ela sorrindo, notando a feição de preocupação de Harry _– Ele normalmente é legal, o único problema que ele tem é pensar que é meu noivo._

_- Vamos gente, já estão nos chamando lá em baixo! – _chamou Mione.

_- E então vamos? – _perguntou ela rumando para as escadas.

_- Claro! – _respondeu Harry seguindo Kathy para o andar de baixo.

E então todos seguiram até a sala de jantar, e chegando lá mais surpresas. A sala de jantar da casa dos Matsury era, como todos os cômodos da casa, imensa, possuía uma grande mesa de centro com varias cadeiras, dois lustres pendendo do teto e as paredes era cobertas com o mesmo papel de parede da sala, mas tinha detalhes em ouro formando grandes flores.

_- Sentem-se crianças, logo, logo o almoço vai ser servido. – _disse Devon, que já estava sentado a ponta da mesa e a seu lado esquerdo estava sentada Satsuky.

_- I ai gente, cadê a boa? – _perguntou Kay adentrando a sala.

_- Muito sutil você irmãozinho! – _disse Mayu entrando logo após o irmão na sala e logo se sentando a mesa.

Quando finalmente a tropa se acomodou a mesa, Katrien entrou na sala.

_- Bom já que todos estão com muita fome..._

_- E coloca fome nisso! – _interrompeu Rony, logo depois recebeu uma cotovelada dolorosa de Mione nas costelas.

_- Então ai esta o almoço! – _disse ele rindo de Rony, e com um estalar de dedos a comida apareceu em cima da mesa.

O almoço era farto, tinha muitas coisas deliciosas para se saborear, tanto que o almoço durou poucos minutos em cima da mesa.

_- Ai, como eu comi! – _disse Rony esfregando a barriga.

_- Bom, o que vamos fazer hoje a tarde? – _perguntou Harry a Kathy.

_- Estava pensando em levar vocês para dar um passeio na floresta. – _respondeu ela com um sorriso.

_- Então continue só no pensamento maninha. – _disse Kay colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

_- Como assim? – _perguntou Kathy confusa.

_- Da uma olhada pela janela fofa, daí você vai entender. – _disse Kazue colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Kathy se levantou e rumou para a janela mais próxima, quando abriu um pouco a cortina, viu que, do lado de fora, estava nevando muito, com ventos fortes e tingindo todo o chão de branco.

_- Droga... – _disse Kathy desapontada enquanto vislumbrava a nevasca do lado de fora.

_- Que tal "brincarmos" no simulador? – _perguntou Kay se levantando.

_- Ué, mamãe concertou ele? – _perguntou surpresa Mayu também se levantando.

_- Não foi um grande estrago querida. – _disse Satsuky indo em direção a filha _– Demorei só três dias para concertá-lo._

_- Mas mãe, o Tori-Chan quase explodiu o teto do seu laboratório! – _disse Mayu.

_- Tá, tradução. – _disse Rony indo em direção a Kathy.

_- Bom, a minha mãe é inventora de brinquedos, tanto para bruxos quanto para trouxas, e ela criou um tipo de simulador de realidade, que fica no porão onde é o laboratório dela._

_- Simulador de realidade? – _perguntou Mione, também se juntando ao grupo.

_- Sim, sabe aqueles vídeo games trouxas? – _perguntou Kathy.

_- Sei sim, o que tem eles?_

_- É mais ou menos a mesma coisa, só que não são personagens programados que compõe a realidade, mas sim nós mesmos digitalizados no simulador._

_- Tá, eu continuo na mesma. – _disse Rony ainda confuso.

_- Rony é o seguinte, é como se você aparatasse em um mundo diferente, em outra dimensão, entendeu? – _explicou Mione.

_- Ah, é, acho que sim. – _respondeu Rony ainda com cara de quem não entendeu.

_- E então vamos nessa? – _perguntou Kay empolgado.

_- Hmm, não to gostando dessa sua empolgação... – _disse Kazue olhando desconfiada pro irmão.

_- Que isso irmãzinha, não to tramando nada. – _disse ele com um sorriso maroto _– Devia desconfiar da Mayu, ela que esta tramando algo._

_- Ei, ei, nem vem colocando a culpa em cima de mim._ – disse Mayu em resposta a acusação do irmão enquanto andava em direção a porta da sala de jantar.

Depois da pequena troca de acusação entre Mayu e Kay, todos rumaram para a sala de estar da casa.

_- Onde fica o laboratório da sua mãe? – _perguntou Harry a Kathy.

_- Bem aqui. – _disse ela parando a frente da parede que continha dezena de fotos penduradas.

_- Aqui? – _disse Rony olhando pros lados _– Onde? Só tem a parede aqui._

_- Todos esses anos estudando em Hogwarts não te ensinaram nada Sr. Weasley? – _perguntou Kathy com um sorriso malicioso.

_- Como assim? – _perguntou Rony um pouco temeroso.

_- Nada é o que parece ser, essa regra também se aplica a essa casa. _– disse ela colocando a mão sobre um retrato onde se encontrava toda a família reunida _– Estão prontos? _– perguntou ela olhando em direção aos irmãos.

_- Pode mandar vê! – _disse Kay estralando os dedos.

_- Prontos pra que? – _perguntou Rony, transpassando um pouco de pânico na voz.

_- Pra isso! – _dizendo isso Kathy girou o retrato e com esse gesto um grande fosso se abriu sobre os pés do grupo, deixando-os assim a mercê da queda.

Enquanto Rony, Mione e Harry gritavam apavorados, Kathy, Kay, Kazue e Mayu riam alto parecendo se divertir com a queda. O fosso possuía mais ou menos o tamanho de um prédio de três andares, tendo assim uma queda consideravelmente grande.

_- Se preparem para "quicar". – _disse Kathy para o trio desesperado.

Mal Kathy terminou de dizer aquela frase, todos atingiram uma coisa macia, fazendo com que dessem alguns pulos com o impacto.

_- Uma cama elástica?- _perguntou perplexo Harry logo após parar de "quicar" e se sentar na coisa que amorteceu a queda de todos.

_- Sim! – _respondeu Kathy ofegante deitada na cama elástica _– Ai, como isso é divertido!_

_- Diga isso por você! – _disse Rony também se sentando.

_- Então galera, vamos! – _disse Kay indo em direção a borda da grande cama elástica.

Quando todos finalmente saíram da cama elástica começaram a andar por um corredor escuro até chegarem a uma grande porta de carvalho.

_- Bem vindos. – _disse Kazue em um tom sombrio _– Ao antro de uma cientista louca! – _e dizendo isso empurrou a porta.

Quando a porta se abriu completamente, revelou uma enorme sala branca, praticamente vazia, exceto por uma enorme tela que preenchia quase toda a parede ao fundo da sala junto com um grande painel de controle.

_- Isso parece um filme de ficção cientifica. – _disse Mione boquiaberta.

_- Vamos começar a brincadeira! – _disse Kay estralando os dedos e tirando uma, pelo que parecia, maquina fotográfica _– Novatos, façam uma pose e digam X!_

_- O que? – _perguntou Harry sem entender.

_- É que precisamos da sua "imagem" para que o simulador adicione vocês ao banco de dados e assim todos estarão na grande tela. – _explicou Mayu, se sentando a frente do painel de controle.

Enquanto Kay tirava as fotos do trio, Mayu ligava a maquina para que logo começasse a "emular" uma realidade criada por eles.

_- Pronto! Eles já irão ser adicionados. – _disse Kay indo em direção ao painel de controle e depositando a câmera em seu compartimento.

_- Olha somos nós! – _disse Rony surpreso com sua imagem sendo reproduzida na tela.

_- E como eu estou sentada aqui, serei a primeira a criar o meu vídeo clipe! – _disse Mayu se acomodando na cadeira.

_- Oh, isso é injusto maninha! – _disse Kazue em tom de inconformado.

_- Cheguei primeiro, querida! – _disse Mayu dando uma picadinha pra irmã e começando a digitar algo no teclado do painel.

_- O que ela esta fazendo? – _perguntou Harry.

_- Digitando os códigos para formar o que ela quer, depois de digitar o básico ela coloca aquele capacete ali, que esta sobre o painel, e imagina com força o que quer pro seu clipe. – _explicou Kathy.

_- Vocês fazem clipes musicais aqui? – _perguntou Mione confusa.

_- Sim, digamos que é nossa diversão. Pegamos musicas trouxas ou de nossa autoria e criamos um vídeo musical._

_- Que legal! – _disse Mione interessada pela invenção.

_- Mayu com quem você vai fazer o vídeo? – _perguntou Kathy indo em direção a irmã.

_- Ora, com quem mais maninha? – _disse Mayu se debruçando no encosto da cadeira, fazendo com que assim conseguisse fitar a irmã _– Nada mais nada menos do que com o nosso mais lindo e novo casalzinho do momento: Jovem Sr. Potter e a adorável Srta. Matsury._

_- O QUE? – _perguntou assustada Kathy, mas já era tarde demais, Mayu já havia colocado o capacete e o "vídeo" teve seu inicio.

A cena começava a revelar um quarto, um pouco escuro, com uma grande cama que se destacava ao centro, contendo uma pessoa deitada sobre ela. Conforme a câmera ia se aproximando a musica começou a tocar fazendo com que a pessoa que dormia sob a cama desperta-se, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

_- Ei! É o Harry! – _disse Rony enquanto a introdução da musica tocava e o Harry da tela se sentava na cama, revelando estar sem camisa.

_- Como você é safadinha maninha! – _disse Kazue apreciando a cena.

Quando a câmera deu um close em Harry todos notaram que apenas os olhos esmeralda de Harry obtinham cor e que o resto da cena estava completamente em preto e branco.

De repente Harry voltou sua atenção para a janela, foi quando a cena mudou mostrando uma Kathy vestida em um uma blusa preta toda rasgada e bem apertada, fazendo com que assim revelasse sua pele muito branca. Ela estava recostada em uma parede, quando a câmera começou a se aproximar ela começou a cantar.

_**Halfway through the night**  
No meio caminho pela da noite,  
**I wake up in a dream**  
Eu acordo num sonho._

Depois de cantar esse trecho a cena mudou novamente e mostrou Harry se levantando e indo em direção a janela, enquanto isso Kathy continuava a cantar.

_**Echoes in my head  
**Ecos na minha cabeça_

Quando Harry se aproximou da janela, um ventou muito forte fez com que esta se abri-se e que as cortinas, brancas, voassem como se estivessem dançando, revelando uma silhueta misteriosa "empuleirada" no parapeito da varanda.**_  
_**

_**Make every whisper turn into a scream  
**Fazem cada sussurro se transformar num grito**.  
**_

Harry estendeu sua mão e afastou a cortina para conseguir ver quem era a pessoa que se encontrava em sua varanda, mas quando o fez a o vulto não se encontrava mais lá.

Confuso, Harry derá mais alguns passos a frente, saindo completamente de seu quarto e se apoiando no parapeito da varando, ficou ali por algum tempo, observando a paisagem de concreto que se compunha a vista de onde ele estava.

Quando Harry se virou, deparou-se com Kathy flutuando a sua frente, com grandes asas negras a suas costas. Pouco a pouco, Kathy foi se aproximando de Harry, finalmente, quando Kathy se pos a frente de Harry estendeu seu braço e acaricou a face de Harry, e foi chegando mais próximo, mas quando Harry começou a retribuir a caricia, Kathy deu um impulso para tras adentrando o quarto.

Então Harry decide correr atrás dela, mas quando entra no quarto, não hà ninguem.

De repente a cena muda com Harry acordando na cama, assustado.

_- Fim do Show! – _disse Kathy em um tom raivoso, apertanto em um botão vermelho que estava no painel.

_- Qual é maninha! Estava ficando interessante. – _disse Kay.

_- Controle seus hormonios irmãozinho! – _disse Kathy fuzilando o irmão com os olhos.

_- Parei, parei!_

_- Depois vamos conversar, ok? – _disse ela bem próximo de Mayu para que somente ela escutasse e em resposta apenas recebeu um sorrisinho sarcastico da irmã.

_- Então... – _disse Rony quebrando o clima pesado que dominou a sala _– Neste "silumador" a gente pode fazer qualquer coisa? Tipo que nem a Kathy que voava com asas._

_- Na verdade não. Não podemos fazer nada que não possamos fazer no mundo real._

_- Ou seja a Kathy tem... – _começou a dizer Harry.

_- Podemos dizer que Kathy pode "voar" porque consegui dominar muito bem o voô em vassouras. – _interrompeu Kazue que também parecia encomodada com o que a irmã tinha feito.

_- Mas chega desse papo sem graça, vamos agora ao meu video! – _disse Kay.

_- Ah não, lá vem coisa bizarra e muito bizarra! – _frizou Kazue.

E assim passou a tarde do grupo, assistindo videos insanos que criavam no simulador, apesar de Kathy não estar se divertindo muito após a breve discusão que teve com Mayu o que deixou Harry com a pulga atrás da orelha.

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi gente n.n**_

_**ai ai é o último capitulo que eu tenho pré fabricado xD**_

_**então vai demorar mais um pouco até eu escrever o cap 12 ;.;**_

_**espero que gostem desse cap n.n**_

_**Bjoks para o leitor novo Remus, te adoooro muito ta!**_

_**E claro bjoks para as leitoras fieis Kelly, Day, Miss Mouse e filha LiNi (calma filha já escrevo o resto xD)**_

_**Amo-os brigadão por lerem minhas fics ;3333 **_


End file.
